Don't teach me
by LorenSmith
Summary: Life in alternate universe and a reflection of how it all came to be. This Fiction will contain graphic scenes and may contain content that certain readers may find distressing. Pre-warnings will be issued before uploading. Reviews are always welcome. I apologise the sumarry is awful.
1. Chapter 1

**Needless to say the characters in this fic do not belong to me. Rated M for later chapters I will pre-warn when these are coming. Feedback always welcome :)**

Don't teach me how to see through eyes that are not my own for all I will see is darkness.

Don't teach me how to feel as if I were somebody else for all I will feel will be false.

Don't shield me from the darkness for without it I will never find the light.

Don't assume my feelings for they are mine to interpret.

My friend…

Don't teach me how to see through eyes that are not my own … Teach me how to open mine.

(By Loren)

_I__'__m not sure where to begin. It feels like an age when in reality it__'s__ only a few years since this began._

_I must confess in silence to god I feel like a fraud to myself in pouring my heart out onto a page that can neither empathise or realise my situation as it was then. I have however been informed that to lay ones soul bear can also free it and as ever, I want to believe._

_Wednesday 14__th__ June 2001._

_I think… to be completely honest I forget the date and year, besides it hardly seems relevant now._

_It was a normal day, well as normal as can be expected. The clock was the loudest sound in the room. Its impatient ticking compelling us to speak. However the words would not come. I sat in my chair the only thing inside that office I could truly lay claim to. The one thing that justified my existence there opposite my partner. The wall of two worlds the believers and the sceptics. Its fair to say that in the years we have worked together both worlds have mellowed in their outlook upon the other. A more sincere willingness to believe in the validity of the other. This delicate belief was rooted in a trust that had been nurtured over time, gently tended and left to bask in the warmth of friendship. The strength of these roots were unknowingly about to be tested beyond anything that could claim to belong to this world. The pain of this reader, was excruciating._

Mulder slammed his elbows on his desk and slapped his face into his hands releasing a loud groan as he went. "Scully" he muffled through his fingers. "Hmm" came the reply he expected. Scully sat crossed legged opposite him, body leant towards the right, her two slender fingers of her right hand supporting her skull, eyes shut.

A slow exhale escaped Mulder's nostrils as his hands slid from his face, allowing his finger's to intertwine on the writing pad in front of him. "We need to sort our stories out Scully, or were about to get our asses chewed up and spat out again" Scully's eyes shot open and focused on a now serious Mulder, pen in hand ready to take notes. "Our stories?, Mulder don't you dare pull that crap on me! This latest episode has NOTHING to do with me!" Scully by this point had risen to her feet, arms folded and was nervously pacing the small space around her. "You were there Scully! So now what your gonna do is bail on me and let everyone laugh at the spooky bastard again?" "Woah Woah to begin with when have I EVER bailed on you?" Mulder attempted to interject and was glad he didn't "and SECONDLY I did not partake in that car chase! I DID NOT tell you to jump into our rental and initiate a high speed car chase through the suburbs of Texas in pursuit of a distant relative of Frankenstein!" "Dracula" mumbled Mulder only loud enough for Scully to just hear. Scully paced forward and snatched the stapled document from in front of Mulder, the pages flicked effortlessly and Scully began to read."$56,000 damage to parked vehicles 6 in total, $12,000 compensation to repair fencing and porch's 3 in total, $150 compensation to Mr and Mrs Daley for irreparable damage to one _heirloom_ garden gnome, this list goes on and on and oh yeah … on" the document landed in front of Mulder. "He was.. OK I'll admit it sounds bad…" "BAD?! MUL.." saved by the bell. "Scully" she huffed into the phone. Mulder rose from his seat and collected his suit jacket from the stand. He chanced a glance at Scully, her skirt seemed a little shorter lately revealing higher up her toned legs. Mulder stopped, knowing being caught looking in the mood she was in would be a fate worse than death. That however, he had a feeling he was about to experience anyway. "Yes Sir we'll be right there" She turned towards Mulder and sighed "Lets go G-Man" The pair walked out of the office and stopped in the corridor. Mulder locked the office door and followed Scully's lead towards the elevator. "Hey Scully I thought the condemned man was entitled to a last request" He waggled his eyebrows looking down towards her direction. "Not when she's condemned with you Mulder" He chuckled at her response and she smiled at her feet. The elevator arrived and they entered Scully jabbing the button for 6th floor. "Hey Scully, what's a heirloom gnome anyway?"

"Mulder just don't" she closed her eyes and smiled.

The corridor leading to A.D Skinner's office was quiet, the only noise to be heard was is secretary typing as they approached. Mulder followed Sully into the waiting room and was just about the take a seat. "I wouldn't bother sitting he'll be out soon he's just finishing with the lead accountant". "Yipee" Mulder muffled into Scully's' ear and her eyes rolled in his direction. "Oh Agent Mulder, the Assistant Director has asked me to get you to sign this document before you go through". "What is it?" he enquired. "Just a review of your personal details, emergency contact that sort of thing" The blonde haired secretary smiled upwards and handed Mulder the paperwork. He made short work of checking the document and scribbled his signature along the dotted line. As he leant forward a whisper brushed his ear. "Sometimes I have to screen call to make sure the number is correct. Perhaps I could do yours tonight?" She licked her top lip seductively and Mulder suddenly became very aware that Scully's eyes were boring into the back of his head. "I.. er.. I don't even know your name.." "Jade, Its Jade" she replied quickly leaning slightly forward so Mulder could admire her slowly revealing chest. Scully felt like she was on fire and could hear the blood pounding in her ears. She motioned to step forward towards the situation when A.D Skinner appeared in the doorway. "Agents I apologise for keeping you, come in and take a seat". Skinner eyed the situation unfolding over his secretary's desk "In your own time Agent Mulder, after all its not because of your antics that we're having this meeting". His tone was deeper this time. Mulder motioned up away from the desk and followed Scully through the office door. He placed his hand as always on the small of her back to guide her through… Wait did she just flinch away ? Oh Great! "Bye Agent Mulder" Jade chewed the top of her pen as the door was closed behind them.

The Assistant Director leaned back in his high backed leather chair and surveyed his two agents closely. "So, who's gonnna start?" "Sir…" Scully began but was cut dead. "Not you agent Scully! I'm tired of you covering Mulder's ass out of some miss-guided sense of loyalty towards his _personal_ cause". Mulders eyes darkened towards the Assistant Director. "My explination is detailed fully in my report Sir". "I've read it Agent Mulder. Agent Scully's too!". Skinner sighed and sat forward. "Do you seriously expect me to back this Agent Mulder? I'm having a hard time believing it myself on a number of levels let alone submit this and defend you to a review panel. You two have cost the bureau more in 6 months than any other department in this building and have the least results to show for it". Skinner removed his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose. He replaced them quickly and addressed both of his agents. "The X-Files is being shut down pending further review". "No Sir.." "it's out of my hands Agent Mulder. I'm placing you both on two weeks suspended leave with pay, and you should be thankful I managed to get you that". Scully shifted in her seat and glanced in Mulder's direction. He was crushed. Her heart began to swell for him. Wanting to remove his pain and make everything all right this hope however she knew to be folly. For she knew that he would now retreat to strengthen his armour needing to appear to the world as an unbreakable strength.

"That will be all Agents". The pair rose and started for the door. "Uh Agents use the back door, I don't want Agent Mulder pursuing extra curricular activities on works time" Scully's eyebrows raised towards Mulder who rolled his eyes at her and marched towards the door.

Once in the corridor Mulder turned to Scully. "This is total shit Scully!" he whispered. "This is all aimed at us because were getting closer each time and they can't stand it" Scully moved closer so she was stood directly under his chin. "Mulder maybe we are but you have to admit we crossed a line here, just let Skinner do what he can and then we can work with that" "What the hell am I gonna do with two weeks off Scully I'm gonna go crazy" "Well.." Scully smiled. "There's always those _extra curricular activities _you could pursue?" Mulder cocked his head down towards Scully and smiled "Come on Scully… I'd rather be probed by an Alien!" The pair burst into laughter. "Oh, come on Scully I'll buy you a beer, we're on holiday after all".


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you go, $1.50" "Huh" Mulder quizzed the young barman who proceeded to stare him down while chewing away on his gum. "Its happy hour dude… $1.50" Mulder raised his eyebrows and handed the barman the cash. Collecting the two bottles he located Scully through the crowd of 20 something' s, near a window booth and made his way across to her. "Thank you, how much do I owe you?" "Don't mention it Scully at $1.50 I'll buy all night. Scully took the bottle and placed it down in front her. "A dollar fifty? Really?" "Its happy hour Scully" Mulder sang as he did a jazz hands dance in front of her causing her to smile widely and shake her head. "Happy hour for everything except your Liver". "Always in doctor mode Scully. So what are we gonna do with our unexpected holiday?" "It's not really a holiday is it Mulder we maybe should use this time to reflect on where we're going wrong? Mulder?" Mulder began scanning the room in an exaggerated style moving his head back and forth quickly. "Hmm what Scully?" "I'm sorry was I boring you?" she stated as she cocked her head to one side and played absent mindedly with the top of her bottle. He smiled and lowered his face over the table towards her. "You could never bore me Scully but we're on '_holiday'_ lets not talk about work". She nodded slowly in appreciation and smirked. "Wow, the new improved Fox Mulder who doesn't want to discuss work! I'm impressed" Scully quipped as she took a swig of her beer. "Hmmm. Not so new and improved that he likes the name Fox". Mulder retorted causing them both to laugh. "So plans?" Mulder probed. Scully took another gulp and sat the bottle to the side of her."I think I'm gonna go visit my Mom's. She's having the family over and I haven't really caught up with Melissa since she came back from the French Alps. Plus Charlie and Bill will be there too. I didn't think I was going to be able to make it. Plus It's the first time we've been all been together in a while. Your more than welcome to join me… if you like? I mean I think she's doing a BBQ nothing formal or anything". Scully fudged her way through the end of her sentence hoping Mulder wouldn't interpret her offer as a desperate woman who couldn't even holiday for two weeks on her own. Instead he smiled towards her and drained the last of his beer. "Thanks for the offer Scully but I think I'll hang here. Maybe catch up with the guys. Frohike has been on at me that I only call when I want something…. he's starting to sound like a needy woman" he chuckled. "Oh, OK. Yeah sure, of course". The disappoint in her voice was evident and quickly acted upon by Mulder. "Oh don't get me wrong Scully I'd love to come with you. I love your family but lets face it, Bill doesn't really like me that much and I would hate to be the reason that this get together doesn't go the way your mom would like it to". Scully exhaled a breath she didn't realise she was holding and smiled. She was stupid to think that he wouldn't want to spend time with her and Bill could be a complete ass towards him. So he had a point. "Ok but we'll hang out together when I get back?"she stated rather than asked. "Absolutely my place?" "Ok. but I choose the movie" "Deal". The contract was signed by the clinking of two bottles. Realising his bottle was empty Mulder gestured to the bar. "Want another?" Scully shook her head. "No thanks, even at extortionate price of a dollar fifty I'm going to have to resist your tempting offer. I'm gonna go home and pack I'm going to surprise Mom by arriving a few days early". "Ok I'm gonna grab another beer and shoot some pool". Mulder stood up and faced Scully. He looked down towards his feet and played with the paper at the neck of the empty bottle. "Will you err, will you call me when you arrive?" Scully tried to lessen the smile that was transforming into a grin so wide her cheeks hurt. "Sure Mulder". He stepped forward and embraced her in a hug that lasted a little longer than it should for two friends only parting company for a few days. "See you round G-woman" Mulder winked and disappeared through the ever growing crowd towards the bar.

The door unlocked and she entered her darkened apartment. Scully didn't bother to turn the lights on she knew her way around her apartment well enough in the dark. She made her way through to her bedroom, clicked on the side lamp and pulled out the large weekend bag she kept in her closet. Scully smiled at the thought that this was usually only used for when she had to disappear off with Mulder. This was going to make a nice change.

Scully quickly packed and ran a brush through her hair. She didn't need to change out of her business suit, she could shower and change at her Mom's. Scully walked over to turn off the lamp and smiled at the photo of her and Mulder she had on her dresser. It seemed a long time ago out on that baseball field. Mulder had paid the kid an extra $10 to take some photos of them and developed them as a joke telling her _"So you'll always remember Scully next time you're out whacking a piece of horse-hide with a stick, hips before hands" _She doubted he would ever understand the significance of that photo for her, or whether he cared. She clicked off the lamp and headed towards her door ready to enjoy the long weekend with her family.

Scully pulled up outside her Mom's around 16:00. She observed the amount of cars in the driveway and silently cursed under her breath. 'I thought this was a family thing?' She mumbled to herself. If she had known it was a larger gathering she would have hounded Mulder a little more into coming with her and to hell with Bill and his opinions. Scully exited the car and grabbed her bag from the trunk. With a click the car was locked and she made her way across the street and up towards her Mom's front door. She was just about to knock when the door swung open and out burst a rather excitable Melissa. She was wearing a pair of dark tight denim jeans and a dark blue tank top, a little plain for Melissa, Scully thought. She glanced down towards her wrist and noticed the long line of tribal bracelets, seasonaire wristbands and healing stone rings that covered her hands. Maybe not so plain after all.

"Danes!" Melissa exclaimed and wrapped her arms so tightly around her younger sister that Scully dropped the bag she was holding in surprise. "What are you doing here? Mom said she hadn't heard from you about the invite so she assumed you couldn't make it, work or something she said. Where's Mulder ? Is he at the car ? I hope your both hungry Mom has cooked for Bills naval fleet I think but no worry Mulder has a good appetite on him" Scully stood stunned she could hardly get a word in over her excited sister who was now jumping up and down in front of her. "Oh Dane's I'm so happy to see you! I cant wait to fill you in on all the gossip". "Liss slow down" Scully laughed. "I didn't bring Mulder, I thought this was a close family thing, believe me I would have if I thought it wasn't". Melissa's face dropped slightly and she frowned "You two are okay aren't you?" she quizzed. "Yeah of course we're both just having a little trouble at work, well with our boss actually but never mind that now I'll fill you in later. So who's here then?" "Oh, a load of distant relatives I don't even think Bill knows!" she laughed. "There's Charlie, Bill, Tara had to head home, family troubles" she whispered "Oh and Bill had brought a friend of his who's on leave with him at the moment, he's a commander on a Arleigh Burke destroyer, Jack I think he said his name was, he's cute but in an obvious sort of way. You're type of obvious". She winked at Scully and grabbed her bag off the floor. "Come on Mom is going to be so thrilled to see you!" Scully shook her head and smiled at her sister. She followed her through the door into a sea of noise and chaos and closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she closed the solid front door Scully inhaled deeply. Home. That familiar smell that everyone relates to. The smell that can cure a variety of anxieties and resurrect memories that can transport you within a microsecond away from your current troubles, far back into a world that was once carefree. Dana was home. It had been so long since she had made an effort to come home. As the years went on she felt the distinct urge to avoid home. This was her sacred place her temple of tranquillity. For here she would never be judged or tested. Never the need to ask for love as it was given freely. No this was her sacred place and she would not abuse its mystical powers by calling on it unnecessarily. Melissa was marching ahead of her in the direction of the back patio doors. Dana turned sharply and instead headed towards the kitchen. The décor hadn't changed. She smiled politely at the guests she passed on her way, having no clue who each if them was or how her family knew them. Dana stopped short of the archway leading into the kitchen, leant her head against the wall and smiled.

Margaret Scully stood in-front of a marble topped island in the middle of her kitchen chopping up peppers and onions with ease. Her appearance was carefree. She wore a pale yellow dress with delicate ivory detail. Her tightly curled hair bounced as she chopped she looked so happy. Dana was almost saddened at the thought of disturbing her she looked so peaceful it seemed cruel.

"I still marvel at how you can chop onions without crying Mom, my mascara would be down my face by now". Margaret stopped and looked up at her youngest daughter with a look of shock and elation. "Dana!" Margaret quickly moved around the island and embraced her daughter as if she would disappear if she were to let go. "This is so unexpected" She gushed. "Oh Dana you look so well. I'm so glad you decided to come. Did you bring Fox?" Scully rolled her eyes and laughed "Jeeze Mom! You're the second person to ask me that already. No I did not. I confess I thought it was going to be a small gathering. Who are all these people?" Margaret Scully beamed down at her daughter. "I know. I think it got a bit out of hand. I left the invitations to Charlie and I think he just went through my entire phone book not caring if he invited the phone book salesman. In fact I think my chiropodist is in there somewhere" They both laughed softly. "So why no Fox? Is he away?" Margaret continued as she began to walk back to her starting point and resume her chopping. "No" Scully shook her head soflty and made her way over to the stools surrounding the Island. She picked up a piece of chopped pepper and bit into it. "Were just taking a few days away to relax" she said chewing on the pepper. "He wants to visit the Gunmen and since I misunderstood and assumed that this was a small gathering he decided to avoid attending in case there was an altercation with Bill". "I have had words with him regarding his behaviour towards Fox" Margaret assured as she looked out of the large kitchen windows to her eldest son standing in the garden. "Oh Mom you shouldn't have bothered. I don't take any notice of him any more and I really don't care what he thinks. Mulder is my friend and that wont change because Bill has a bee in his bonnet about him" Scully reached for another piece of pepper and Margaret slapped her hand away and smiled at her. "Hey" Dana chuckled. "They'll be none left for anyone else" she smiled "Hmmm" "What is it Mom" Dana enquired. "You used to do that when you were a little girl, you were the only one who would snack on vegetables" Scully smiled and glanced towards the window. "Speaking of friends" Margaret gestured in the direction of the garden. "Bill has brought a friend of his own this time. Did you hear about Tara?".

"Melissa mentioned she had family troubles but didn't say much more. What's this friend of Bills like then?" "He's a very pleasant young man for what I can make of him. Yes she does". Margaret confirmed as she opened the double doors on her fridge and selected a bag of corn of which she handed to Scully to start to peel. Scully washed her hands and returned to the stools, this time sitting in preparation for her task. "Her father was taken ill a few months ago, they thought he had a stroke so he was admitted to the cardiac unit for monitoring. He seemed to make a recovery when he had another episode the other week. Anyway cutting a very long story short he's had some further tests done and its become apparent he has an Intracranial Tumour that is inoperable". Scully stopped peeling and shot her head up towards her Mom. "Oh my god Mom that's awful. Poor Tara! Why is Bill here and not with her?" Margaret smiled. "Just like your situation with Fox, she just wants some time with her family".

Scully looked at the corn she had stopped peeling. "What are his primary symptoms are they certain its inoperable?" Margaret smiled down at her daughter. "Dana he's lost his sense of touch, he shows no response to pain. His muscles have weakened beyond repair and the last update we got was that he can no longer swallow. I think were talking days not weeks now". Scully looked at her Mom and straightened her face. "The tumour is in the Medulla Oblongata isn't it?" she stated rather than asked. Margaret looked down at her feet and sighed. "And to think you rejected a career in medicine".

"Mom I…" But before the sentence was complete she was cut off. " Enough of this sort of talk, I'll update you when and if we hear more, now go on go spend some time with your brothers and sister". Scully placed the corn down and walked over to her mom. She placed a small kiss to her cheek and made her way outside.

"Dana, come sit here" Melissa called and gestured to he chair next to her. The sun was bright and Scully had to shade her eyes to see them clearly. Her siblings were seated around a large garden table each with a drink in front of them. One by one she went to hug them excluding Melissa since they had their bear hug on the porch. She smiled at the relative stranger sat besides her and held out her hand. "Hello I'm Dana" "Jack Hemingway" He retorted flashing her a winning smile. Dana took her seat next to Melissa. "Oh I forgot to get a drink" Scully said absent mindedly. "Allow me" Jack stood and counted the empty looking bottles on the table and headed off inside to restock for the group. "See that's a proper gentleman Dana, someone Dad would be proud to know and have socialising with our family. Not like certain people I could mention but will refrain from. Where is he anyway boy wonder, the chosen one?" Jack returned upon the end of Bills speech and handed the drinks around the group. "Tell me Jack" Dana began as he took his seat. "What rank do you hold? If you don't mind me asking that is? Jack smiled down at his beer. "I don't mind at all. I'm a Commander and oversee a fleet of Arleigh Burke destroyers". "So you're Bills boss…?" Dana drew out the word boss as she toyed with the bottle in front of her. Jack chuckled "Yes I am I suppose" Jack glanced a look at Bill who seemed unsure where his sister was going with this.

"Ahhh I see so that's why you were kissing his ass when he was inside Bill" Dana smirked causing the group to laugh quietly. Bills face had by this point turned a bright shade of pink. "You know Bill, brown nosing only works when the person is around to hear it otherwise you just look like a kiss ass. Something that I'm sure isn't advisable within the navy". The group laughed and Bill joined in raising his bottle towards his sister congratulating her on the comeback. "Did I err miss something?" Jack laughed. "Oh only about 37 years of sibling rivalry" joked Charlie. "Seriously though Dana It's great to see you looking so well. Mom mentioned you'd been a bit preoccupied lately". "Yeah I have" Dana retorted. "Works been pretty hectic lately but then again when is it not?". Bill scoffed. "It doesn't help that your stuck with that crack pot partner of yours. Forcing you to work all hours, drop things a his word, run halfway across the country…this list goes on". Dana eyed Bill across the table and a silent agreement was made to drop it. "I'd like to hear more about your work at some point Dana" Jack interjected "Bill tells me you work for the FBI. An interesting career move for somebody who studied medicine". "Mmm yes it is interesting" She confirmed. "But can be just as mundane as any other job I imagine". "Still I'd like to hear about it. That is if it's not government protected" The group laughed.

"So Charlie.." Melissa started "When Mom asked you to sort out invitations for this _FAMILY_ BBQ I don't think she meant to invite everyone who has ever come into contact with our family"! "Hey don't shoot the invitationist!" Charlie replied with his hands mockingly in the air. "There's no such word" Melissa retorted. "Is too I just decided it and when somebody gives me a job to do they should outline specific clear instructions. I was told to handle invites, hey presto we have guests" Charlie stood up and took a bow. The group hollered and whooped causing Margaret to stick her head out of the kitchen window. "When you all have stopped mucking about like teenagers you can come inside and help me organise the rest of this food for the BBQ. Charles I'm specifically speaking to you since you are the creator of this particular gathering" The window shut. "Come on _creator" _Melissa joked. "I wont let you face the lioness alone". The pair got up and made their way into the house. Bill stood and gestured towards his boss. "Need anything from inside?" "No I'm good Bill, thanks". "Dana?". "No I'm fine thank you" she smiled at Bill and he turned and walked towards the house.. She had the distinct feeling she was being set up.

"Feel like we've been set up" Jack asked as he scratched his forehead with his thumb. "Yes!" Dana laughed out. "I'm sorry. We must look like such a bunch if immature children. We can be quite respectable when we want to be". "I'm sure you can. So you work for the FBI? Which department"? Dana looked at her feet. How far should she go with the truth here.

"We investigate unexplained cases. Or cases that have been filed by other teams unable to complete them". "We?" Jack took a drink from his bottle. "Yes I have a work partner Mulder, you've probably already heard my eldest brothers dislike for him". "He might have mentioned him once or twice…" Jack confirmed. "Oh… So you know what I really do then…" Dana blushed and looked at her feet.

Jack chuckled under his breath. "I do and I have to say I agree with your brother. From what he tells me, from the outside it does appear that your talents are being squandered by this man". Jack noticed the change in Dana's face. Her eyes had become cold and her features sharp. He read the warning signs perfectly.

"I'm sorry Dana. That was unforgivably rude of me. It's not my place to say"."No it isn't" the reply was instinctive. "But thank you for your apology. I really should learn not to be so defensive. I've had the jibes and negative comments from Bill often enough you'd think I'd be used to it".

"I really am interested in hearing about your work though Dana. Actually if it isn't too bold a statement after my inexcusable rudeness. I'd very much like to take you out sometime? For a drink maybe? Somewhere we're not being watched?" Jack was now leant so his strong muscular arm rested on his thick thigh. "Oh erm I, I don't know, I haven't seen my family in so long I'd feel guilty ignoring them". That's a pathetic excuse Dana! She thought. "It's only an afternoon? Come on my treat and I swear" Jack placed his hand over his heart. "We wont talk about your partner. Dana smiled. "Yeah okay Jack why not".


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone I apologise for the delay in updating. I've been diagnosed with clinical Anxiety and Depression and recently had a bad episode. As you can imagine these can last a number of weeks and I'm starting to come out of it so I apologise for the delay I will attempt to update more regularly.

Please be advised this chapter and the following chapters contain upsetting topics of domestic abuse and some readers may find them distressing to read.

Reviews welcome as always.

_This part is where my resolve begins to falter. I won__'t bore you all with the details of my two week impromptu holiday with my family. It consisted of the usual type of thing. Family meals, days out, reliving old stories, arguing over board games. Need I say more? Although one particular thing was different about this holiday. Jack. The tall handsome blonde haired, brown eyed Naval Commander with shoulders that were broad enough to hold up the entire navy. It would be deceitful of me to deny my attraction to him. He wore a very strong masculine cologne that to this day I've never smelt again. Probably for the best. Initially he visited daily to see me. We talked, spent time together, always around one or two members of my family. He was the perfect gentleman and had won over the hearts of my immediate family with his tales of the navy and impeccable manners. Our 'relationship' progressed in the second week. Starting with small dates at a local coffee shop or the park and leading to restaurants in the evening. I will not lie to you I was dazzled and flattered by his attentive behaviour. He had managed to awaken the silent woman within me. Feelings I had long since buried in substitution for my search for the truth. Ultimately he was the first man in a long time that had showed me any attention as a woman. He didn't want to discuss my work or past life just about me in the here and now. All about me in fact. I found myself telling him things I had told nobody else, pivate emotional feelings I kept deep within me. Even from Agent Mulder. Thinking back I don't remember learning much about him at all. _

_We were occupying my mom's porch alone one evening. The temperature was beginning to cool as the sun descended behind the surrounding houses and trees. I folded my arms in an attempt to retain some of my body's heat when it happened. He turned to me and said…_

"Dana, I'm in love with you. I realise we've known each other for such a short time but this feels right, I cant and don't need to explain it. I need you consent to be my wife".

The shock in her face was impossible to hide. "Jack, I don't know what to say. I barely know you this is insane". She shook her head in disbelief. "I have to travel home tomorrow. I have a job and commitments in DC". SHIT MULDER! She had completely forgotten about him! In fact she hadnt given him a seconds thought since she'd been here. It suddenly dawned on Dana how out of character her behaviour had been. She had received messages from him a few times and ignored them. Why? She began to feel unsure of herself and a little panicked by the events that were unfolding in front of her. "What commitments?" retorted Jack. "You don't need that any more. I don't want you to have that danger any more. I earn enough for you to never work a day again in your life". Dana couldn't believe her ears. "You think that's what attracts me to men? Whether they have enough capital to keep me from working?" She laughed quietly and smiled. She shook her head as she leant against the railing. He was just over wrought with emotion, he must be. He can't truly mean what he's saying? Softly Dana replied. "I enjoy my job Jack, I enjoy my work and that maybe difficult for you but…" "Please Dana!" Jack cut her down as he held up his hand. He manoeuvred himself in front of her and leaned into her personal space causing Dana to lean back slightly. "You're job? Ha! It's a joke! Bill's filled me in on all of the unpleasant but necessary details and its a complete joke! Running all over the US chasing things that don't exist! For a man that clearly needs psychiatric evaluation! No wife of mine will ever make such a fool of herself. To think you've given up everything for something you don't believe in. Your not getting any younger Dana and I need to settle". Jack raised his hand and cupped her cheek. "Truth be told it looks bad for me at this point in my career for me to be without a wife. Bill told me about this gathering and described you perfectly and I knew. I knew from that moment that this is my opportunity and I don't let opportunities pass by me so…" Dana stood stunned as Jack reached into his pocket and removed a Platinum cushion shaped Sapphire and Diamond three stoned ring from a velvet blue box. "Here" Jack took Dana's left hand held out her finger and slipped the ring on. He dropped her hand and quickly kissed her cheek.

Dana couldn't move the world had stopped. There was a deafening ringing in her ears. She couldn't decide whether to laugh, cry, scream or all three. This man had simultaneously insulted her age, status, work and independence in less than five minuets! She slowly lowered her head and looked at the ring on her left hand. It glistened magically in the light of the setting sun. The fingers on her right hand danced over the ring not daring to touch it, in fear that it would make this moment real. She sniffed, removed a stray piece of auburn hair behind her ear and turned to Jack. Who was now stood with his back to her and his hands on his waist. "This ring" She began. It was not in her nature to be viscous."It's overwhelming". Jack turned his body to face her and smiled. "It's beautiful Jack". Her head dropped to look at the ring. "But it doesn't belong to me". Jack's expression hardened and he glared down at her with steely cold eyes. The smile wiped from his face. Dana's eyes connected with Jack's as she lifted her right hand and began to slowly pull the ring down her finger. "Don't move" ordered Jack. Dana froze the ring halfway down her finger. She was afraid and she didn't understand why. She was a fully trained FBI agent who had fended off more convicts than she'd care to remember, But right here in this moment Dana Scully was afraid. Her eyes darted from one side of Jacks face to the other as he made his way slowly towards her. His boots thudding on the deck of the porch. His eyes bore down into hers and he roughly snatched her left hand from her right and held it up in front of his face. Dana stared wide eyed desperately trying to remember her FBI training. He pushed the ring back onto her finger and smiled. Dana's eyes were laden with anticipated fear, her breathing heavy and slow a poor attempt to calm her rising nerves and in the midst of all this all Dana could think as that she wished Mulder was here.. Jack held her hand to his cheek and kissed the inside of her palm slowly. His eyes connected with hers registering her fear. He smiled, moved down to her wrist and repeated his actions. Dana watched him intently frozen to the spot.. Small slow kisses down until he reached the middle of her arm and stopped.

Dana screamed, but no sound came. She writhed and struggled in his grasp as his teeth sunk into her soft flesh. Drawing blood from the jagged wound it ran down to her elbow and dripped onto the deck. Jack looked up and wiped his mouth smiling. Light red traces of her stained his teeth. Suddenly the front door opened and Melissa came out onto the porch. Dana quickly snatched her arm away and pulled her sleeve over her arm. She spun around and looked away over the railing. Melissa emerged from the house and eyed the pair of them quickly but received nothing back apart from a smile from Jack.

"What's going on out here?" Something felt wrong. "Why are you smiling like that"? the question was aimed at Jack. He looked at Dana and smiled. "How could I not smile? This beautiful woman has agreed to become my wife"Jack beamed. Melissa's brow furrowed "What? Wife?" "I know incredible isn't it?!" Jack began. "I'm going to head inside and tell the family. Darling will you join me?". Dana silently gagged and swallowed the sick in her mouth. Her eyes screwed tight a single tear slid down her face. "Of course, I just need a moment". Melissa began to walk towards her sister when an arm caught her shoulder. "Come on lets go and inform your family you're about to become a maid of honour". Melissa looked over her shoulder as she was lead away. She reached the door and looked back "Danes I almost forgot why I came out here, there's a phone call for you". Dana nodded silently. "Thanks I'll take it upstairs in my room. Melissa nodded sternly towards her sister as she was motioned into her mothers house by Jack. The front door clicked shut just as Dana let out a sob she had been holding. She winced at the pain as she attempted to lift the blood stained fabric on her arm to examine the wound. The fabric had stuck to her arm and Dana let out a ragged breath as she prised the material up. Another sob escaped her as she examined the ripped flesh. She quickly returned the fabric and wiped her eyes remembering the phone call. Dana quickly opened the front door and ran as fast as she could up the stairs to her old bedroom. Slamming it instantly as she entered. Her eyes closed as heavy silent sobs escaped her shaking body. Her breathing erratic she desperately tried to calm herself as she heard the cheers and congratulations being issued downstairs. Dana stumbled towards her bed and slowly sat in heap next to her bedside table. Shaking her head clear and looking up at the ceiling for some kind of resolve she lifted the receiver.

"This is Agent Dana Scully"

…..

"Hey Scully it's me…."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : This chapter contains disturbing material so please be warned before you read. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and feedback it is very appreciated.**

"Hey Scully It's me…."

My heart stopped "Oh my god" was he an angel ? Could he hear her thoughts? The sob escaped her quivering body before she could catch it. The feeling of regret washed over her that her emotions weren't as checked as they should be. She didn't need to involve him in this, yet her body outed her as her silent sobs became vocal.

"Hey Scully, are you okay ? What's going on ?… Speak to me Scully... Scully you're starting to scare me".

Scully sniffed back the remaining tears that threatened to fall and licked away the salt remains of the fallen from her lips. She staggered a sharp intake of air and released it slowly.

"Mulder, listen I'm sorry I didn't reply to your messages I've been fairly busy and..."

"Forget the messages Scully, what's going on ? Talk to me. Is everything OK?".

_I could have told him. I should have told him. I was scared. Scared of what he'd think of me. Scared of how he'd react when his self acclaimed 'perfect partner' had allowed herself to crumble into such a mess. And maybe Jack was right? I wasn't getting any younger and I had denied myself for years the simple things that life had to offer. A House, normality, Children. This whole situation was all a bit surreal for my liking and I wasn't about to make it any more 'Dallas' than it already was._

"I'm fine Mulder, absolutely fine" A faint laugh escaped her lips. "Honestly I just… Just had an argument with Bill that's all just over something silly I don't know why I let it get to me".

There was a pause.

"You've had an argument with your brother?… What about?"

"Nothing, really"

"It must have been something, to get you worked up like this Scully, So what were you arguing about?"

_Fuck, my mind went blank._

"Family stuff, you know, so anyway what did you need?"

"Well since I thought my partner was dead to the world but now I know she's alive, nothing much. Oh the guys say Hi. Frohike wanted to know why I didn't bring my 'gorgeous red haired goddess of a partner' over the other night" Mulder chuckled. "I told him for that precise reason, creepy old goat"

Scully laughed despite herself for a brief moment she completely forgot where she was.

"Mulder, he's sweet in his own way, kind of".

"Agent Dana Scully! Have you traded me in as your favourite ?" She laughed. "Because you cant just do that you know we have to take a vote as a team and I vote no so I'm still the favourite, bad luck Frohike".

Scully chuckled and smiled into the receiver.

"Hey" Mulder drew out. "That's better there's my Scully. So I suppose down to the serious stuff now. Skinner has been in touch and he's having more trouble than he thought with the committee. The X-files has to remain shut and they have insisted that we stay on suspension until they make some headway with the investigation. So long story short, I'm gonna take you up on your offer and come say 'Hi' to my favourite little surrogate family for a couple of days, if that's ok?".

_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._

The door creaked open an inch unknown to Scully.

"Mulder I… No… erm I'm sorry really. You can't, I am truly sorry but it's very complicated here at the moment Bills wife is having a terrible time with her father and… Just no sorry, Oh Mulder I must go I can hear my Mom calling. I'll call you later about Skinner, Thanks for calling, say hello to the guys from me. See you soon, Bye.

Scully exhaled and closed her eyes. _Fuck fuck fuck! _A single tear slipped down her cheek. Her solitude was short lived when the door creaked open further.

"You shouldn't have done that Darling". Jack stared her down shaking his head as he entered the room closing the door with a soft click behind him. "You shouldn't have done that."

**42 2630 Hegal Place Alexandria**

Mulder stood with the phone to his ear. What the hell just happened?! What was going on? He was about to hang up and redial when…

"Agent Mulder please don't go, don't hang up". Melissa Scully's voice whispered softly through the other end of the receiver.

"Melissa? What's happening is Dana alright what's going on?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" she repeated frantically. "I think she's in danger. I'm sorry I shouldn't have listened in on your call but I don't know what else to do. Please come I think she desperately needs your hep. I cant help her alone. I know I'm not making much sense but I think something is really very wrong. There's a man…"

Mulder's throat tightened.A deep inhale through his nostrils gave away his emotional position. "A man? What man? Why would she be in danger at her mom's and why are you whispering?" the agitation in his voice was beginning to show, he'd had enough of these games already.

"It's hard to explain over the phone and I don't want him to hear me".

"He's in the house right now? Who is this guy?"

"He's Dana's fiancé but…"

"**HE'S WHAT!" **Mulder was pissed.** "**What the… fiancé? She's only been up there a week! Melissa so help me If you don't start telling me what's going on I'm gonna lose it! Start talking now!"

"Don't shout at me! Please! I cant it's too risky to speak here, please just come to the house. I'll meet you at the end of the street, we can speak there I'll tell you everything. Fox please I'm worried for my sister I need your help".

"I'm already out of the door".

Mulder clicked his phone shut and ran into his bedroom grabbed the pre prepared leather overnight bag that usually accompanied him on out of town cases and bolted for the door. He was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

**Margaret Scully Residence**

The noise of music and shouting was deafening. Melissa clicked the kitchen phone back into its holder on the wall and lent her head against it, telepathically willing Fox Mulder to get here faster. The atmosphere was wrong she could feel it. Dark, cold vibrations, seeped through the ceiling and engulfed her in a python like vice. It was draining her energy physically until Bill walked behind Melissa and broke the trance. He made his way over to the large refrigerator and opened it to retrieve a cold beer.

Bill Scully studied his sisters stance. Her head was on the telephone, her eyes were shut tight and her breathing was slow and deep. He was aware of his sisters belief in her powers but had never witnessed them in action. Her behaviour unnerved him so he decided to break the cycle.

"Why've you got your head against the wall?" he remarked.

"I've got a headache". came her blunt reply. "Why do you all have to be so loud in there. Anyone would think that they were the first couple to become engaged".

"Awe now sis don't be jealous I'm sure your day will come… I'm surprised you cant read it in your tea leaves" Bill chuckled as he took a gulp of beer.

"You're a dick" Melissa sneered at him and lifted her head from the phone. "Where is 'good old' Captain America anyway?" Melissa sneered looking through into the living area.

"I dunno, upstairs? He went to check on Dana"Bill shrugged.

Melissa's blood ran cold her eyes opened wide and she darted for the stairs shouting a quick thanks behind her as she ran. If the vibrations were right she needed to get up there and stall for time.

"Fuck sake Fox hurry the fuck up!" She cursed under her breath as she bolted towards the stairs.

**Scully's Bedroom**

"Who was that" Jack slowly questioned emphasising the 'T' on the end of his last word. His head cocked to one side. He straightened and slid silently across the room placing himself softly next to Dana on her bed. Dana swallowed a dry lump in her throat as she felt her mattress dip under his weight. Her palms began to moisten.

"Darling" Jack persisted with his question "Darling. Who was on the phone? Hmmm" his voice was like velvet the words rolled effortlessly and gently off of his tongue. His large hand came up to the side of her face and his thumb stroked her soft cheeks. Dana stiffened underneath his touch. His eyes balled into flames as he felt her do so. A soft smile escaped his lips.

"Oh Darling" he stroked as he spoke and shook his head tutting as he did so.

**RUN DANA, RUN! **Her head screamed. **YOU CAN DO THIS GET OUT OF THIS ROOM, RUN NOW RUN! **

Dana stood and made a move for the door her actions were halted by the monster behind her. His hand darted out and grabbed hold of her small wrist as she moved throwing her back in the direction of the bed. Her body flew and landed on top of the mattress. As fast as she could turn a large blunt force smashed into the side of her jaw knocking her sideways and rendering her limp and immobile. There was a ringing in her ears that Scully couldn't drown out. Her vision was distorted and blurred. She could make out a figure standing over her and a clinking noise that lasted momentarily. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

"Darling" the familiar voice soothed. Hot breath leaked into her ear as he spoke. He was leaning over her. "You don't seem to understand, _YOU_ are my fiancé. You _WILL_ obey me. Its a wife's duty, you will fulfil what is required of you. These terms are non negotiable. Its the way things are. I can see you are new to this way of thinking and so for your sake I hope I won't need to repeat this lesson". The wet breath made its way down her throat to her collar bone and back up. "One sound however and we'll have to begin again. Do you understand me Darling?".

Dana's head lolled from side to side. The knock she had taken had claimed her ability to move. She felt paralysed she knew what was coming and was powerless to stop it. She felt a rustle and tugging below her, his weight pressing her firmly into the mattress.

Silence….

Silence….

A soundless gasp escaped her mouth as her hair was fisted and pulled. Her body flipped onto its front. Her face roughly pushed into her bedding. The realisation that she was without her jeans or underwear dawned on her. She could barely breathe. As she gasped and struggled for air the thick hot breath returned to her ear. "Not one sound Darling".

Dana Froze.

**WHACK. **Christ she wanted to scream. **WHACK. WHACK. WHACK. **The once cold leather was now hot as it seared into her back with each crack. Her body silently convulsed as she wept. Wept for her dignity, sanity and her love. God, she needed him now more than ever. Where was he.

"Shsss" came the familiar voice. "Nearly over darling".

The atmosphere stilled but Dana daren't move in fear the ritual would start again.

The pain that followed was unreal. The force of it coupled with his fist attempting to slam into her as hard as he could was excruciating. Dana's stomach lurched as he thrust silently inside her, softly grunting like a farm animal.

She rocked. Back and forth back and forth as he thrust.

Acid drew up within her throat and tears streamed down her face.

"Ugh, Ugh, ughhh".

This hell was finally over. Dana's abused body laid still pressed into her old mattress. Her eyes open and lifeless. Vague sounds of rustling flooded her ears but she couldn't make them out. She didn't care. This hadn't happened.

Jack cleared his throat. "Dana you have 10 minuets to make yourself presentable and then I will see you downstairs with your family. They want to toast our health".

Silence.

"10 minuets" Jack reinstated. "I do not want to have to come and retrieve you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" Dana whispered as her old bedroom door clicked shut behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry about the update delay again. I realise this is taking some time but please stick with it. It will get lighter. Promise :) I just need to get it right.**

**Thank you for your reviews. **

Sweat coated the wheel underneath the exterior of ice white knuckles as Agent Mulder drove like a deranged man. Hell, he was surprised he hadn't been pulled by the cops. A quick flick of his eyes clocked the speedometer at 125mph. Skinner would have his ass on a platter if he was caught. Speeding in bureau rentals was frowned upon as it was but speeding in a brand new Ford Taurus that he had conveniently forgot to return for three weeks would result in an ass kicking he wouldn't be likely to forget in a hurry.

Something twisted sharply and knotted inside of him. Fear, Pain, Uncertainty. For Melissa to beg him for help was sign enough that danger lay in wait but there was something else. A feeling he couldn't fathom or explain. Partly because he had never experienced it before and partly because he didn't understand the effects that it was having on his body. Pain. Deep burning lines of fire seared into his back. The pain was maddening to the point of distraction. A feeling of downward force followed immanently, resonating from the base of his skull through his face. Mulder fought the overwhelming urge to throw up and steeled his eyes in concentration on the road ahead, a desperate attempt to ignore the burn raging through him. His hands gripped tighter around the wheel as the heat began to subside. His relief was short lived as the next wave of unexplainable symptoms commenced. Sweat formed along his furrowed brow and began to trickle down the side of his clenched jaw. Acid rose within his throat like lava racing to the mouth of a volcano. He swallowed hard desperately fending the urge to pull the car over and take some air. Mulder shook his head and glared into the horizon. Lights raced passed the windows in a beautiful blur. He felt the valeted fabric underneath the sole of his foot as he slammed the accelerator to the floor in violent determination. Scully he needed to get to Scully.

**Margaret Scully Residence.**

Breathless pants escaped her mouth as Melissa Scully took the stairs two at a time. She felt like she was in a terrible dream. For every two steps she took her body was dragged back three. Like running through treacle, her destination growing further and further away. Legs fatigued, arms heavy. What was this witchcraft that enveloped her? A frustrated yet determined grunt resonated from deep within her. As the short corridor of rooms came into view a cold gust hit her face knocking the exhausted brunette back two paces. She already knew she was too late. Her breathing slowed. The darkness that had moments earlier seeped through the ceiling into the kitchen now coated the duck egg blue walls of her mothers upper hallway. All sound had dissipated around her. Melissa was motionless and frightened. Fuck she was petrified. Standing there in that moment felt like all the life had been sucked from the world. Happiness as she knew it ceased to exist. The hairs on the tops of her arms stood on end as the temperature plummeted around her. Darkness clawing ever closer.

The click of a door closing ahead of her broke her trance. Melissa shook her head softly. The soft light of her mothers wall lamps once again returned to the hallway. Sound of idle chatter downstairs flooded her ears as she watched Jack emerge out of Dana's old room, straightening himself over.

Courage rose inside her small frame as one foot went ahead of the other purposefully towards the room.

"Hey" Jack looked up and quickly smiled at Melissa. Placing both hand on his hips.

"Is Dana in there I need to see her". Melissa stated as she motioned towards the door.

Jacks left arm defensively blocked her way. "Dana is changing, she'll be out in a moment. Why don't we go and join your mother and brothers?" Jack began to guide her away from the door.

"You go ahead" came Melissa's confident reply." I need to speak with my sister".

"I said she's changing" Jack glared.

"I'm not deaf…" Melissa's eyebrows arched. "Still doesn't change the fact I need to speak with her".

"She isn't dressed" he calmly yet firmly persisted.

"She's my sister… We've seen each other in various states of undress before. Now for the final time…"

The escalating conflict was cut short when the door slowly opened.

Dana stood in front of the stand off between her sister and fiancé. Silent. Emotionless.

"I thought you were changing?" Melissa challenged as she examined Dana's appearance. Dana stood in exactly the same outfit she had seen her in 30 minuets prior.

"I changed my mind" came the quiet reply.

"You changed your mind?". The statement was dripping with sarcasm.

Jack smiled and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "I'm going to get myself a drink darling. I will get you yours as well". The floor thumped as he began towards the stairs. "Dana come".

"Come!" blurted out Melissa?her face contorted into an adolescent scowl.

Dana glanced at the floor and made her way towards Jack.

Melissa pressed her lips together her mind racing, desperate times she thought, I'm sorry Dana but this is because I love you.

"What did Fox want?" She shouted, loud enough for Dana to freeze and Jack to stop and take an interest.

Dana's body violently turned and her eyes shot up at her sister. Cautiously she began.

"Just work talk, Skinner had given him an update and he was just calling to keep me updated on the situation. Nothing important".

"That all?" shrugged her now cocky, confident sister.

"Yes. Why what else would he want?".

"I See, it's just, oh I don't know Danes, how can I put this, I really don't believe you"

Jack turned to face them. His eyes narrowed towards Melissa.

"Its not really any of your business what I discuss with Mulder, Melissa. It's work and that's all he wants" Scully retorted firmly. "All he ever wants" she added barley audible her head lowered in defeat.

I'm so sorry to do this Dana, really I am. Forgive me.

"Well see it is actually because I've been trying for years to find a way to tell you and now since I know for certain that you are not interested in him beyond your work. I mean how can you be your engaged now after all. I can finally come clean and admit to you that I have very strong feelings for Fox Mulder and I have for years. So I've asked him over to help celebrate your engagement. Amongst other things obviously" Melissa smirked in her sisters direction but inside she felt like a Judas.

The look on Dana's face nearly ripped out Melissa's soul.

"Mulder?" Scully stuttered. "You. You like Mulder? I didn't know you two even spoke?". Dana's voice, seeped in emotion teetered on the threshold of cracking. Her world was disintegrating before her eyes. Mulder had never mentioned anything. Then again why would he? He flirted with other women often enough so it was more than plausible that he could have feelings for Melissa and she travelled to much for Dana to ever really keep score of what she was doing. Dana became acutely aware of Jacks eyes searing into the back of her skull. She didn't want another lesson quite so soon so she did the only thing she knew. Her defences went up.

"If you've found a relationship with somebody who is good for you I'm happy for you Missy of course I am. And you're right it's 100% not my business. I am engaged after all". Her eyes were stinging with emotion. Surely her sister could see this?

Before Melissa had time to respond the doorbell rang.

FUCK! Panic ran through Melissa's mind I was supposed to meet him down the street!

"I'll GO!" She yelled so the rest of the Scully clan could hear her. She shot passed Her sister and Jack and charged down the stairs towards the door.

Scully took a deep inhale of air and followed the vision of her sister as she ran down the stairs to Mulder. Her Mulder. Not any more.

"Come Dana. We've wasted enough time up here already. It's rude to keep your family waiting like this and besides you can introduce me to your work colleague".

"Yes Jack of course".

The front door swung open at speed and out ran Melissa straight into Mulder's chest, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Ooph, argh! Careful!" he strained staggering backwards as she had inadvertently hit the remarkable scars forming on his back after the car journey.

"Fox, Fox oh I'm so glad to see you. You came I'm so glad!" She squealed with excitement.

Before Mulder could reply Melissa had torn herself away from him, slammed the front door closed and dragged him along the decking towards the bottom side corner of the house.

"Melissa, what the hell is going on" Mulder hissed.

"Shhssh, I'm sorry about that but I had to speak to you before you go inside, what have you done to your back?".

"i don't honestly know. Anyway enough, tell me what is going on, now, where's Scully I want to see her I need to see her?".

Melissa compacted and relayed the whole two week tale to Mulder as quickly as possible before somebody came to search for them. Mulder listened intently, his jaw setting at certain parts of her story, fits clenching at others. He nodded and patiently listened to Scully's emotional sister until she reached the final part of her story.

"So I told them were together"

"WHAT?! … Run that by me again"

"Fox look…"

"No Melissa you look, you're a very attractive woman but I'm sorry I don't have feelings for you in that way. Why on earth did you say that to Scully?"

"Okay before we get carried away and say anything that may embarrass ourselves Fox, let me fill you in, I have other inclinations".

"What?"

"I like girls"

"Ohhh"

"There you go chief, the penny drops". Her eyes rolled and a coy smile covered her lips. "I had to say something Fox otherwise it would have been suspicious me trying to get you to stay over and how else are you supposed to get near Dana. Captain America in there has her under constant surveillance. I need you to help her Fox. There's something dark in that house and it's got my sister. I think somethings happened to her. He wont let me near".

A long exhale came from Mulder's flared nostrils. "Melissa, were gonna sort this. Together, I promise. I'm not leaving this house until we do".

Mulder stalked the length of the decking towards the door.

"Fox.." Melissa called after him. "Do you love her?"

"Do you even have to ask?" A broad smile graced her face. The first time in over a week. "Come on lets get this started" He motioned towards the house.

"Oh Missy"

"Yeah"

"Don't go overboard".


	7. Chapter 7

Margaret Scully was a well educated, well travelled lady of substance who although had lived a reasonably safe life in terms of her limits knew her way around the block, so to speak. She had tried her best to instil into all of her children from a young age the importance of self worth, academia and faith, not only in their own actions but in god as an immortal guide to help navigate the complexity of the world when all felt lost. As she sat looking at the unfolding story in front of her she felt like she had failed.

Her eldest Son although solid in faith was weak in emotion. His ability to misinterpret the thoughts and feelings of others around him was embarrassing to say the least. The fact that he had made the concious choice to hide away with his old family knowing his new family needed him emotionally and physically at this time was a weak choice. Armed with the knowledge of this and still choosing to defend and protect her son's actions was weak. Margaret Scully had failed.

Her eldest daughter, was clearly homosexual and while this didn't phase Margaret in the way you may think it would a god fearing woman she felt an overwhelming sense of failure that Melissa hadn't felt that she could confide in her mother about her sexuality. Did she imagine she would be embarrassed, disown her? Nothing could be further from the truth. Yet still she remained distant, travelled most of the year to avoid being near the family home. In this respect Margaret Scully had failed.

Her youngest Charles only flew back to the nest out of sheer obligation. If he had his way he would never come into contact with the family as long as he lived. Margaret had been troubled by this behaviour for a number of years. Was it something she did, could rectify? Over the years of watching from a distance she had grown to understand this was just who he was. A bird that could not be tamed, with broad strong wings that could not be clipped.

It is a horrible realisation to reconcile with when we begin to understand that our children are never truly ours. From the day they are born they begin to move away. As with everything in life we are only the caretakers. There to nurture until such a time until life can thrive alone. In this mortal world we are the owners of nothing.

Margaret Scully felt she had embraced this fact too late in life and in this respect she had failed.

A sigh escaped her softly as she turned in the chair she occupied to gaze at her children. There stood near her fiancé was Dana. Her headstrong, emotionally conflicted, beautifully intelligent Dana. What by the grace of god had Margaret done so wrong as to be forced to watch the charade that was unfolding in front of her eyes. Engaged after two weeks?! She looked miserable. Was this a tick box exercise for her? Did she feel like this is where she 'should' be heading in her thirties.

If so Margaret Scully should hang her head in shame. Enough.

Her front door creaked open and interrupted her thoughts. There she saw Melissa walking through the front door followed closely by non other than Fox Mulder. Had god heard her? Had he sent a saviour in her hour of need? Why did she not think of him before?

Margaret stood instantly and gravitated towards him.

"Fox, you're most welcome" Margaret beamed as she embraced him. "What brings you here?". Margaret looked down and observed her eldest daughters fingers interlaced with Mulder's. She quickly side glanced backwards at her youngest daughter whose head and eyes remained bent on the carpet. Her new protector firmly by her side.

"Good evening Mrs Scully" Mulder's response was quiet but the smile that presented itself across his face was polite enough. "Oh I came for Melissa naturally" Mulder replied as convincingly as he could.

It didn't work. Margaret smiled sweetly and blinked several times at the _new_ couple.

OK really Enough!

Margaret let out a long sigh and smiled.

"Fox, Melissa we're about to toast the happy couple" nodding her head towards Dana and Jack. "Would you mind giving me hand to organise the drinks in the kitchen?".

Mulder's jaw tightened at the use of the phrase '_happy couple_'. This action did not go unnoticed by Margaret.

"Of course Mrs Scully. Lead the way". Mulder smiled politely towards his host. Sensing another motive behind the request.

The threesome headed in the direction of the kitchen. Melissa pulling Mulder along behind her like a lovestruck schoolgirl pulling her first beau.

Scully had quietly overheard the exchange behind her and had chanced a glance at Mulder over the shoulder of a distracted Jack who stood talking to his opposite, Bill. As the newly confessed couple past by her piercing blue eyes caught Mulder's attention as he was dragged by. His eyes returning the act, sparked a silent conversation between the pair. A thousand words were exchanged in that moment. An act only they knew how to accomplish. She smiled genuinely at her partner and felt a sudden rush of emotion deep within. How could she have been so weak ? Inside she was screaming. She had been for years and only now she had decided to listen to that inner voice.. Her mind fearing this might be too late. Blinking quickly her eyes bore into his longingly and began.

_You're here?_

_I'm here._

_Please don't go_

_I'm not going anywhere._

_I'm sorry I don't understand what's happening to me._

_I won't leave you._

_The contact was broken._

"Fox come on" Melissa pulled him onto the kitchen and nearly collided with her mother.

Margaret closed the door quietly on the soft noise in the other room and proceeded to turn and face the now guilty looking pair. Her face steeled emotionless. Melissa gulped quietly. Even she had the sense to realise this wasn't going to be good.

She began slowly.

"I don't know what is going on here and I'm not sure I want to know either but for the love of all things holy stop messing around and Melissa let go of his hand!" her voice now raised, eyes glossy.

The pair shot each other a sidewards glance and Melissa released Mulder's hand.

Her breathing steadied.

"Now I don't know just who you're both trying to fool but this performance has to be the most wooden thing I've seen since, well since ever!. So who is going to tell me just what is going on?"

Melissa careful of her mothers emotions relayed her version of events to both Mulder and her mother quickly. Acutely aware of the lack of personal time available to them. Margaret stood silently and listened intently to her eldest daughters account of the past two weeks, as did Mulder. Melissa shifted from her left foot to right as her monologue came to a close. Margaret sighed heavily.

"Fox what's your take on this situation"

"I haven't been around for the past two weeks Mrs Scully, so as you can appreciate my source of information has been limited"

"I appreciate that Fox, and its Margaret not Mrs Scully. You know Dana better than any of us and it pains me to say that. She is my daughter but she's your love"

Mulder stood stunned.

"I don't think we should draw rash conclusions from our professional relationship Margaret. Besides…"

"FOX ENOUGH! ENOUGH! I JUST CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS" Margaret's hands covered the hot stream of tears that had now begun to fall freely from her eyes. Melissa bit her bottom lip as she hurried to embrace her mother.

"I don't care any more something has happened to my daughter and I allowed it into my house! Do you not realise how that makes me feel. I deliberately placed my daughter in danger!"

"Mom please stop, you wern't to know" Melissa tried but was ignored.

"I am broken Fox! So right now I cant deal with you lying through your teeth about your feelings for my daughter. I just need you to help her".

Mulder hung his head. Part in shame and part in guilt. Margaret wasn't the only one who had allowed this to happen. "Margaret I'm sorry." He began softly, then changed tack. "Ma'am I can't mend your conscience with promises I am unsure of whether I can keep but I swear on my life I will not let anything happen to Dana from this moment… You're not the only one who has failed".

Margaret sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled away from her eldest daughter to compose herself.

"Thank you Fox. Now the pair of you go and sort this mess, I'll sort the drinks".

Turning to face Mulder, Melissa's worry projected through her eyes and onto his soul.

"What are we going to do?"

"I have a few ideas but it all depends on Dana's reactions. Were just going to have to play this by ear so I'll need you to go with it 100% whatever feels right okay?"

Melissa nodded furiously. "Okay".

A few seconds of pulling themselves together saw Melissa and Mulder re-emerge into the living room to join the rest of the groups. Mulder quickly scanned the small group and located Scully standing next to Jack now near the window. A nod to Melissa sent her towards her younger brother and four purposeful strides delivered him next to Dana's side.

An image moving in her direction flickered out of the corner of her eye. Mulder. A broad smile formed across her lips as she sipped from her drink. Turning her head to face him her heart swelled at the goofy grin covering his face. God she'd missed him.

Walking straight through Bill and Jack Mulder placed his hand on her right hip, kissed her cheek and placed himself on her opposite side of her to Jack.

"Mulder" Bill greeted soberly sipping from his drink as he spoke.

"Bill. I hope Tara is well" He reciprocated.

"As well as can be expected, Thank you for your concern".

Dana's eyes shot from side to side. This was unusually civil for Mulder and Bill.

"So this is the famous Mulder" Jack interjected shooting out his hand Mulder griping returning the gesture.

Mulder eyed Jack quickly, assessing the large framed man in front of him. On observation he towered over Scully quite imposingly. He stood legs shoulder width apart, drink in one hand, the other on Scully's back. He chuckled and decided to test the water.

"Famous is quite an achievement, what have you been saying Scully?".

Dana's eyebrow arched.

"Oh no more than usual"

"Scully you're too good to me" he smiled and placed his hand on her lower back, a timeless action familiar to them both. Scully involuntarily hissed and jerked forward towards Jack. Mulder's brows furrowed. "Scully, I'm sorry are you ok? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you".

"No, No you didn't Mulder I'm sorry, I've hurt my back. I fell recently".

Bill closely observed the scenario play out. Truthfully he had never been Mulder's biggest fan. He truly believed he disregarded his sisters well being and placed work ahead of her welfare. He could however never deny the close friendship they had. This was a standard gesture for the pair of them. For Dana to react in this manner was bizarre to say the least.

"When, you never said?" quizzed Bill eyeing his sister unconvinced.

"Er last week, I think"

"You think?" retorted Mulder now staring directly into Scully's eyes.

"I think" Jack said calmly, smiling as his eyes focused into Mulder's. "What Dana is tying to say, subtly, is that she doesn't want you to touch her".

Dana's head dropped to the floor. This action instantly caught by Bill. Mulder seeing red, glared at Jack and straightened his back in an animalistic gesture fighting for his territory.

"She's never complained before!" he retorted.

Dana's eyes grew wide and looked between Jack and Mulder.

"Well she is now" Jack grimaced.

"She? There's me thinking her name was Dana".

The tension was becoming evident from across the room Melissa could see things becoming heated. This was not the plan she made her way over and as if on cue Margaret appeared with a tray of champagne.

Champagne was issued to each family member with the addition of Mulder and Jack and Margaret instructed Bill to lead the toast.

To Mulder's delight Bill kept his speech short and he kept his eyes on the '_happy couple'. _A plan had hatched in the back of his brain he just needed to set the wheels in motion. Truth was he was never going to be able to speak to Scully properly here. He needed her away, somewhere quiet they could talk. As he came to from his daydream Bill was coming to a close.

"It is now with great pleasure that I ask my future brother in-law to reciprocate and bore us all like he does on duty" - this received a small chuckle. "Ladies and gentlemen I ask you to raise your gasses, I give you Jack and Dana".

Glasses raised. Mulder wretched. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Melissa who nudged him.

"Too loud" she whispered.

As his eyes rolled he noticed Melissa held not champagne but a large glass of red wine. The light bulb went on white shirt plus red wine…

"Spill it on me" he whispered, his eyes gesturing to the wine. Melissa's eyes darted from the glass back to Mulder, she looked quizzically and responded "How?" her eyes fixated all the while on Jack, who now stood alone in front of her mothers fireplace. Drink in hand.

"I don't care just do it" Mulder shouted in a whisper not looking at Melissa instead eyes fixated on her younger sister. Who's eyes in turn were fixated with her mothers carpet.

Melissa smirked. Turned, and gasped loud enough for the next door neighbours to hear.

"How DARE You! That's disgusting!" She screamed and before Mulder had chance to register what she was doing his face was full of red wine.

The room turned to see the finale of Melissa's performance. Mulder glared at Melissa. His jaw set as he leant into her. "I said _Spill _it not _Throw_ it" he said quietly through gritted teeth. It was all she could do to hold back the laughter.

Maggie on the other side of the room was about to chastise Melissa for her performance when she saw the opportunity that they had opened.

"Melissa! What on earth! Dana go and help Fox clean up". Mulder's eyes thanked her from across the room.

Right on cue Jack jumped in "Surly he can clean himself up? He's a big boy after…" Margaret's hand went up. "Jack I appreciate your comments however this is my house and one of my children has been extremely rude to our guest. It is up to me how I deal with this".

"Ma'am" Jack nodded unable to win this argument. She looked pretty pissed.

"Dana Go" Margaret instructed leaving Jack to watch as Dana placed her drink down on the coffee table and lead the way into the kitchen followed by closely by Mulder who shook his head slightly at Melissa as they went.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lack of updates lot of life stuff getting in my way at the moment. I had also written this chapter previously but when i re-read it I hated every word so I started from scratch. Enjoy. Reviews as always welcome.**

The door clicked shut behind them as Mulder watched Scully walk slowly into the utility room at the back of the kitchen. He could hear the faint noise of the tumble dryer that Maggie must have put on previous.

After a series of rustles that felt like they lasted forever, Scully promptly returned carrying a dark grey t-shirt, that judging by the size must belong to Bill.

She held the t-shirt out towards Mulder, her eyes carefully averted to the floor throughout the transition. When he did not retrieve it she placed it on the counter top, slightly out of reach.

Mulder's shirt now, see-through had stuck to his chest and without removing his eyes from his partners form he began the task of unbuttoning it. "Are we gonna talk about this Scully" he said as he delicately unbuttoned his sodden stained shirt.

"I don't know what you and Missy were arguing about Mulder but its really none of my…"

"No" He interrupted quickly, yet softly. Making his position clear. "That's not what I mean Scully. This. I mean, are we gonna talk about what's going on here, with you, this erm. Situation."

Scully's eyes now lifted heavily from the position they held on the kitchen tiles and bore into the brown haze that was Mulder's. She felt an inexplicable heat rise within her forming from her toes reaching fever pitch over her chest to her cheeks. Burning like fire. She knew this was her chance to break the chain that had somehow entrapped her and yet she remained characteristically reserved. Here they were again. Same scenario different circumstances. He wanted her to yield. He was once again asking her to bare her soul without offering anything in return. Stoically Scully pulled her chin inwards and regarded him before answering. Tilting her head to one-side she replied;

"I'm not quite sure what you mean Mulder". her eye lids like rapid gun fire in the way they fluttered open to close. "There is no 'situation'. I'm getting married". The words felt like acid as they fell from her tongue. "There's really nothing more to talk about. I'm fine. I'm happy."

Sighing heavily Mulder nodded slowly and finished unbuttoning the remaining red wine stained buttons, removing his shirt and placing it on the counter top in a crumpled heap.

He stood tall in front of Scully. His chest rising and falling steadily in contrast to the heavy thudding of his heart. A faint sheen of red wine that coated his torso glistened against the lights of the kitchen. He knew the signs all too well. She was shutting him out. If he didn't recognise these signs by now he was a fool and if he didn't offer her a way out he was an even bigger one. They were in too deep to behave like the kids they once were. In all great stories, when something is desired something must be given in return. An attempt to weaken the warrior before passage towards the truth is granted. He knew she wasn't about the give the information he craved lightly, nor was he about to abandon his quest so easily. Not this time.

She had averted her eyes back towards the kitchen floor. Bottom lip trapped lightly between her teeth.

In a bid to secure her trust Mulder grasped the blade that hung between them he would pay in blood to secure her trust.

Scully reached for the t-shit behind her and handed it towards him without making eye contact. As she reached forward with her offering her hand was grasped and pulled thus lifting her gaze upwards.

With bloodstained hands, this weakened warrior was prepared to take the leap. He was prepared to take the leap for her.

"Hmm" A throaty groan he all but choked out. His emotions were failing him before he had even begun. "Happy?" he was dangerously teetering on betraying his position. "If you'll permit me an observation Scully, you look about as happy as a convict on death row. As for getting married, tell me, because I'm just slightly confused here" His feelings were much harder to reign in that he imagined, a raised tone peeling away the disguise that this wasn't personal for him. "Because when you initially left DC for a 'family get together' two weeks ago, you had never even heard of this guy let alone jumping into bed with him and, and agreeing to spend the rest of your life with him".

That was messy, emotional and so badly complied it made Mulder cringe inwardly. He had lost the ability to form a coherent sentence. There was no logic when it came to this woman his words fell from his mouth like a cascade of vomit. "So I'm gonna ask you again, are we gonna talk about this." Mulder's arm had flung behind him to emphasise his point, his final stutter a giveaway of the insecurities he felt from the silence that hung between them.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a split second before raising the courage to respond to her partner. She glided her tongue across her chewed bottom lip, a failed cover attempt to mask the quiver that preceded.

"Don't speak to me like that Mulder. Please, I don't think I could take that from you. I'm not strong enough." Scully all but whispered in reply, now directly facing him fondling the t-shirt in her hands, her eyes focused on the arm stitching.

He stepped towards her and placed his hand right hand on her cheek caressing the falling tears with his thumb.

"Scully" A whispered plea to his lost partner. Her eyes met with his. Her own plea echoed back as her cheek nuzzled into his warm palm. Tears gaining heat as they fell and trickled down onto his wrist.

"Scully I, I'm not questioning your choices." He all but whispered. "But I need to know that they are **YOUR **choices and that you're all-right. I need to know that you're safe and this is what you really want, more than anything. I can't just walk away from you, from this without that knowledge I can't. Tell me to leave and I'll go. Sucker punch me and tell me to get lost and I will Scully, I'll go… but only if **YOU** want me to only if it's **YOUR** choice."

She could no longer see him properly behind the flood of salty water that had built in her eyes but the sincerity in his words choked away any response that may have escaped from her.

The t-shirt dropped from her hands to the floor and pooled at her feet as she gasped silently for air and reached out like a lost child for her partner.

Mulder's hand in response slid around her face to the back of her head and pulled her into the tight warmth of his chest muffling her sobs as she fell against him.

"Mulder I'm so scared" she finally breathed, "God please don't, don't leave me." A quick escape of air shot from Mulder's mouth as he tried and failed to keep his emotions in check. Tears threatened to fall as he slightly leant back and held Scully so he could observe her.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." His hands now holding her face firmly in front of his. His temple pressed against the softness of hers.

"I'm getting you out of here Scully. We're gonna go, okay, you and me. Just you and me. Now."

His tears fell. She nodded as best she could with him holding her. Swallowing away the onslaught of sobs threatening to give away their position to the rest of her family.

Mulder lent down, retrieved the shirt and quickly pulled in on over his head before turning back to Scully.

"Is there another way out of here than through the main house?" he whispered carefully.

Nodding softly she replied. "There's a hole in the fence at the bottom of the garden behind the tree that we used to sneak though as kids. It leads to the other street behind us" she confirmed quietly as the noise level grew louder from the other room.

He reached and held her protectively as the noise came closer.

"We have to move now. You take it and hide in the next block. I'll be there in 3. My keys are in the other room in my coat. I'm going to get them and come get you. Then we'll go. Okay?".

Nodding she sniffed and licked her lips processing her route in her mind. Pulling her close he kissed the top of Scully's head. "Everything is gonna be all right Scully. Your not alone, I'm not going anywhere okay. Now go quickly".

He watched her quietly open the door to the garden and sneak outside before beginning to run down towards the black hole of darkness at the bottom of the garden. Once he was sure she could no longer be seen from the house he locked the door from the kitchen to the garden and placed the key inside his trouser pocket ensuring she could not be followed if somebody caught on that she was missing.

He quickly rubbed any evidence of motion from his face before opening the door to the living room. Mulder entered and was almost immediately blocked by Jack.

"Where's Dana?." came the words Mulder dreaded. He knew someone would ask but he reckoned he would have had the opportunity to grab his coat and keys before they asked.

"Putting my shirt in the wash" he replied calmly. As much as he wanted to rial this guy he had to buy some time. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Blocking any further interactions Mulder strode quickly across the room grabbing his coat from the stand by the door. His eyes scanned the room, acquiring his target he threw a quick nod in Maggie's direction. It told a thousand words and with the hope that even if she didn't understand him she trusted him, he opened the from door and ran towards his car.

Slamming the door closed Mulder thrust the key into the ignition and screeched away from the sidewalk. A thin film of sweat appeared on the palms of his hands. He quickly rubbed each one individually down his legs.

Turning quickly he entered the block adjacent to Mrs Scully's house and slowed, scanning his surroundings for her. Nowhere. As panic began to creep into the forefront of his mind he edged the car silently around following the trend of the road. As he approached the upcoming bend his passenger side door flung open and she climbed in. A wave of relief crashed through him as he clicked the doors locked from his side.

"Go please" she begged and he slammed his foot into the peddle as the car yanked away from the street and into the distance of the night.

Jack walked carefully through the kitchen observing the crumpled shirt that lay on the counter top.

"Dana" his words boomed out in search of his fiance. They were met with no reply.

Jakc's eyes narrowed as he proceeded towards the back of the kitchen and towards the utility room, his feet heavily clunking across the tiles.

"Dana". A little louder this time. Silence.

The only reply, the soft hum of the tumble dryer reaching the end of its run.

Jacks breathing turned heavy as the reality of the situation dawned on him.

"**BASTARD! . DANA, DANA, DANA, DANA!" **The rage he had held throughout this transition of events imploded through his veins and hurtled at break neck speed out of his mouth filling the surrounding air.

Flinging his arms wildly he tore through the kitchen throwing anything in his wake to one side as if he was going to find her hiding in a crevice or crack in the wall.

The co-motion of smashing utensils had reached the small crowd of Scully's now left in the living room. Advancing on the kitchen Bill and Melissa jostled through the door.

Charlie ensuring his mom was nowhere near the unfolding violence within her home.

"Jack, Sir" Bill attempted shouting over the smashing of his mothers belongings in from of him.

"WHERE… IS… SHE" was his slow response. Jack clocked the stained shirt laying on the counter top and lifted it to his nostrils. Inhaling deeply his eyes closed he hummed loudly as he fingered the fabric slowly.

Wide eyed Melissa and Bill acknowledged each others uneasiness of the situation as they watched Jack lower the fabric.

His eyes flashed open and fixated on Melissa. Her blood ran cold through her veins as Jacks now black shark like eyes bore into her soul.

"You" he began calmly. "You know where she is, where he's taken her" Melissa froze. She couldn't move it felt like her feet had been anchored to the tiles beneath her feet.

"Don't be a fool Jack. Missy was with us the whole time how could she possibly know where…"

Bills attempts were cut short as Jack lifted the shirt in front of a frozen Melissa his eyes never moving from her. Holding her gaze firmly as he began.

Jack lifted Mulder's shirt in front of her face and pulled. A neat tear appearing in the fabric.

"Ahgrgh" Melissa clutched her chest as she struggled to remain standing. A searing pain ran through her body. Every nerve ending on fire as if she was being stretched. Torn in two.

Rip. The next tear came. A scream escaped Melissa as she struggled to breathe. Each breath feeling like a razor cutting her throat on its way out of her body. She stumbled forward and clutched the counter in front of her.

"Enough" yelled Bill seeing his sister collapse sent a short wave message to his primal brain and kick started his defence mechanism. He lunged forward knocking jack backwards breaking the connection between him and Melissa. Bill flipped his boss forwards and held him over the marble as he restrained him.

A quick glance behind to check his sister saw Melissa lurched forwards clutching her chest but calm. This reassured Bill enough to carry on. "You don't get to touch my sister" Bill breathed heavily, in the ear of his boss. The weight of the situation dawning on him that these actions may loose him his job. Bill quickly ran through the scenario in his mind. He couldn't give a shit. He should have done this a long time ago and now he may have left it too late. Bill swallowed hard and pressed into his boss. A twitch at the back of Jacks neck caught Bills attention. Bill glared down at the cylindrical object that appeared to sit underneath the skin of his bosses neck. His better self told him not to touch it and instead released his grip on Jack and turning his attentions to his sister.

"Get out of this house" barked Bill as he held Melissa loosely to one side ensuring he maintained a physical barrier between his sister and his boss,

Jack raised himself up slowly from over the counter and turned to regard Bill and Melissa. He moved closer to Bill and commanded contact with his eyes. Bill obliged freely, observing that jacks eyes had seemed to return to a normal state.

"Don't question things you are never going to comprehend" He steadily spoke, breathing heavy and slow.

Bill swallowed and raised his head. He turned his body directly towards Jack, allowing time for him to construct his response before replying. "I try to never concentrate on general impressions sir, instead I prefer to focus on details. Good evening sir".

A series of blinks from Jack and a glance at a now upright Melissa concluded the exchange between the pair and has quickly as he appeared to have entered their lives, Jack left.

A breath Bill didn't realise he was holding was released into the newly cleansed atmosphere.

"That was the biggest load of shit I've ever heard" came the laugh of Melissa's voice from behind her brother. "I prefer to focus on details. Are you kidding me" she chuckled at Bill as she held her side. Somehow still emitting a slight pain that had since left the rest of her body.

"Shut up, sis" Bill laughed as he reached for her and pulled her into a hug. "Did he hurt you?" he pulled away to observe her still holding her side.

"No not really, I have no idea what the hell happened back there though."

"No, Me neither" mused Bill. "Question is what hold did he have over Dana and where is she. Is she safe? Missy I saw.. fuck.. I don't know what I saw we need to find them both."

"I wouldn't worry about Dana for the moment. She's with Mulder. She's as safe as she could ever be."

Bill didn't argue with her words. He reconciled with a truth that rung through them. While it was evident he wasn't Mulder's greatest fan he knew that he would never place his baby sister in harms way. She was at least safe with him.

"lets go back through to Mom she must be worried sick having listened to all that." Bill held out his arm for Melissa to take but she shook her head politely.

"I'm okay thanks." Bill nodded and headed for the connecting door. "Oh Bill" Melissa smirked "If you think for one second I'm not gonna tell everyone, when this is all over, you ripped off Sherlock Holmes you don't know me well."

Bills laugh resonated through the walls of the house a welcome release from the darkness that had recently taken hold of their family.


	9. Chapter 9

_I remember the car ride was bumpy and long. It didn't take long for fatigue to take hold and lull me into a welcome realm of calm serenity. Aided by the constant stream of intermittent street lights as we drove quickly by. The only connection tethering me to the universe was the smell of the Lemon car freshener I had insisted Mulder purchased at out last gas stop of our last case. _

_I thought this car looked familiar…_

_Skinner would surly be pissed by now if he wasn't already. This car should have been returned long before today. Time and again I had relentlessly warned Mulder that they would downgrade our Bureau rentals if he persisted with his slackness in returning them on-time. _

_Curious isn't it the things you focus on after such an intense experience. How your mind just wants to shut away any memories of the trauma you have witnessed, reset and carry-on. _

_A form of steeling your reserve maybe? Ready to move on and deal with the next instalment that life would inevitably hurl your way. _

_Maybe it's primal? _

_Well, this is how mine works anyway. That's how I cope. How I have always coped. _

_My own special way of dealing with life's problems. _

_Life as Special Agent and Dr., Dana Scully of the FBI has certainly presented more challenges to overcome that that of the average person in the street. So you tell me, how would I cope if I had to analyse each one. Categorize it, label it and store it away in my mind as actioned, case closed. I'd be in constant therapy. I don't have the time for understanding trivial 'episodes' in what is already a hectic, complex life. Besides Mulder wasn't going to wait around for me to deal with each and every issue I had. He needed to keep moving. Keep searching and if I wanted to stay with him I needed to keep up. _

_That reader I truly believed. Up until now. _

Mulder slowly removed the gritty build up of sleep that was beginning to form in the corner of his eyes as he drove and quickly replacing his elbow out of the door window. He chanced a glance at his sleeping partner curled into a protective ball on the passenger side. He observed for as long as he dare remove his attention from the road but couldn't make out clearly, whether it was the poor lighting or something else that had created the darkened shadow that had crept over Scully's jawline. He could have sworn that wasn't there at her Mom's.

His eyes quickly swatting back to the open road he decided to revisit that train of thought later.

They had been driving all night and were a still a way off of his final destination. As if on cue the orange tint of the gas light illuminated the dashboard. It was no good they were going to have to pull over for gas.

A large RedBull wouldn't go a miss in fairness and he was sure Scully would be sore and stiff if she didn't stretch out soon.

A sign for gas appeared in the distance and Mulder knew it wasn't too far, they could make it.

The car rolled smoothly onto to forecourt of the station and slowly pulled to a halt besides the pump.

The steady motion of the car slowing caused Scully to stir in her seat and she exhaled deeply as she was pulled slowly back into reality, rolling her neck unlocking little cricks that had began to set in.

"Hey" Mulder softly smiled at her over the centre console.

"Hi" she replied greeting him back though heavy slit eyes. Her voice as equally soft. Scully straightened herself in her seat and rubbed her hands through her hair.

"Where are we? What time is it?"

"At a gas station, It's 05:30am. We're nearly out of gas so just a quick pit-stop and then we're gonna keep moving. Do you need anything?"

"A black coffee would be good if they do take-outs if not…"

"Sugar-free RedBull" Mulder finished softly with a smile.

"That would be good Mulder, thank you".

Scully stretched until her toes touched the end of the car mat and returned his smile. As he in turn climbed lazily out of the car and stretched out his aching muscles banging the car door closed behind him.

Watching Mulder walk into the distance she in turn climbed out of the car and pulled her hands down behind her back, causing her spine to stretch and crack as she tugged.

Scully winced slightly as she accidentally pulled on her injuries along with her muscles. She had completely forgotten that for a split second, there was a different reason for why they were driving.

The pain brought more with it than the physical feelings alone.

Memories of the previous night swamped her mind and danced feverishly in-front of her eyes like a bad infomercial.

She cautiously lifted the sleeve of her thin sweater and examined the scabby mess that was her inner left arm. Running her fingertips over the jagged teeth marks that were tattooed onto her otherwise unblemished skin. The wound seemed to be healing surprisingly well considering the blood that was drawn and the lack of intervention it saw afterwards.

Scully said a silent prayer, willing that this devil brand would not stay with her for life.

It was 05:30am. That meant they must have left around 01:00am. Scully felt like she had lost time somewhere. Shaking the thoughts from her mind and repositioning her sleeve, Scully observed Mulder in the store window as he gestured to her to fill the car, winking as he finished his over-reacted demonstration through the gas store window.

Rolling her eyes and hiding a smirk at his boyish foolishness she removed the cap, lifted the gas pump and began the task of filling the empty tank. Scully inhaled deeply. The familiar sweet smell of the gas jolted her further from the danger of any daydreams she was still experiencing and realigned her focus on the task in hand.

Replacing the pump on completion and repositioning the cap with a clean click she swiftly climbed back into the front seat of the car.

Mulder promptly exited the store and jogged across the forecourt towards the car. Jumping inside, a little too enthusiastically for this time of morning he handed over the two tins of RedBull. Smiling at his weary partner as he did so.

Within a second the ignition roared to life. Mulder glanced over his shoulder and swiftly pulled out off the forecourt and back onto the open road. The only evidence of their presence the dusty tracks they left in their wake.

Scully cracked open the two tins and handed Mulder his. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as the cool, sweet liquid raced down the back of her throat. God that tasted good. Not realising how thirsty she was she stopped short of finishing off the entire can in one swoop.

"Hey, take it easy. If I'd have known you were dying of thirst I'd have grabbed a bottle of water for you too." Mulder smiled replacing his can in the cup holder of the centre console. "Guess you're gonna be wanting to share mine now huh?".

A thin smile appeared. "I didn't realise myself. Sorry Mulder I'm still not quite with it yet. So where are we heading anyway and where are we exactly?"

"Were heading out to Martha's Vineyard and I think were on route 287 out near Oakland, New Jersey. I've taken some back routes, so as to avoid being followed as easily hence why were taking forever to get there".

Silently nodding, Scully pulled the window down slightly allowing the cool breeze and passing noise of the wind to rush through the car.

"It's not our final destination" he continued "But It'll give us some time to recharge before we move on again."

Scully's brows furrowed at his last statement.

"Why should we need to move on? Martha's Vineyard is a good 9/10 hours from my mom's, don't you want to stop. You're gonna be exhausted Mulder."

Mulder eyed his twice over and smiled in admiration at her.

"Scully, It's on record with the bureau that my parents left me the house in Martha's Vineyard. Anyone could access that information… it's… It's not far enough" a sigh he held had escaped from deep within his chest.

"I don't want him to ever be able to find you Scully" he soberly continued. "So no I don't want to stop and if keeping you away from him means moving every 24hrs, then I'll just have to stock up on RedBull." The smile had re-grown across his face and accompanied a wink.

She smiled in return and closed her eyes allowing the cool breeze flowing by the car to wash over her. Listening to the smooth melody of the engine as they drove.

The rest of the journey was fairly uneventful. Well… that is if you discount Mulder loosing it with a truck driver who cut him up somewhere along 95.

Scully bit back the laughter as she watched Mulder release the tirade of obviously pent up frustration he had clung onto since leaving her mom's house.

"It's not funny Scully" Mulder implored in earnest after the event.

"That ass-hole could have killed us both! … Moron" he yelled out of his window his words hastily swept from his mouth by the passing wind.

Scully couldn't help the laugh that spat from her lips and echoed around the car.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she laughed away the heavy tension of the past 24 hours. Pressing her lips together and lowering her head, so her broad grin wasn't as obvious. She attempted to straighten her face and replied "Sorry, Mulder" not very convincingly.

He jerked his head around and met her grin with one of his own. The pair laughed heavily at their situation. Scully leant forwards and turned up the radio so that _Shiny Happy People_ played louder throughout the car. Mulder held his free hand out for Scully. She in turn grabbed for it without thought. The pair exchanged the briefest of looks and continued their journey on towards the ferry port. Their hands locked for the remainder of the journey.

One ferry ride and what felt like a lifetime later they arrived at Oak Bluffs ferry port and Mulder had gone to organise some transport as he had made the decision to abandon the traceable Bureau car at the ferry port on the mainland.

He swiftly returned with a set of keys, directed Scully to a racing green Mazda Miata. The gesture earnt him a swift eyebrow raise and a "Really Mulder?"

"I know you're passion for convertibles G-Woman. Come on hop in".

The pair climbed in and continued the rest of their journey.

At 20.30 Mulder pulled the car up outside their temporary home. Chilmark.

Scully lifted her eyes and observed the surreal grandeur that a rustic house of this sort shouldn't have held.

It was Dark. Bold. Stood its ground within its surroundings firm and unyielding. Yet it invited Scully towards it in a peculiar manner and she could not help but gravitate involuntarily in its direction as she fell under its bewildering enchantment.

The deafening quietness the house commanded from the outside flooded her ears.

It was an odd comforting feeling that overtook her as she looked up at the tall, blocked structure. Hearing nothing around them except the settling of birds in the surrounding trees.

The timber that coated the external features of the house was thick, glossy and dark and the house stood alone the only one for a mile or so on this strip.

The front door was a thick block of timber to which a gothic style iron handle clung.

The windows gave the house a much needed softness and were set back into the building allowing for a generous ledge at the base of each one, implying it wasn't entirely an unbreakable fortress.

She could see why he had decided on this place amongst all others. The unnerving safety that the house offered was something that couldn't be explained easily. At least not as well as it deserved to be. In a sense very Mulder.

Maybe it was an X-File?

Mulder, had on various parts of their journey, regaled tales to her of his youth and his love for the peacefulness that this house had to offer. How he and Samantha would race down the strip of road by the back of the house, down and out onto the little private cove of sand (they considered their own private beach), their parents part-owned to play in the cool water until their mother came and retrieved them at the end of the day.

In truth this information, far from putting Scully at ease filled her with a sense of uneasiness as the realisation she was about to muddy his perfect memories of this place with her problems sat front and centre in her mind. Desperately trying to push these feeling to one side she had listened intently, smiling in all the right places and laughing in others.

The soft click of the boot closing pulled Scully from her thoughts and to the attention of Mulder walking behind her.

One, Two,… There it was the hand on her back.

"You okay Scully?"

"Absolutely"

"Good" A thin smile spread across his lips. "Lets go inside it'll start getting cold soon".

Mulder lead the way. Placing the large thick key into the iron lock and turning it heavily. With one push the door creaked and groaned. Opening loudly as if awakening from a hundred year slumber. Mulder walked casually ahead of Scully and clicked a few switches that illuminated the interior of the formidable house.

Scully was mistaken.

The house deserved everything the exterior had commanded.

As the harsh light flooded the room, Scully's body did a 360° turn, her eyes feasting on the sight that lay before her.

She stood completely motionless upon a large platform of perfectly polished darkened wood floor that was half encased by a black glossed iron railing. The glossy floor cascaded gracefully down three rounded steps from the imposing fortress of a front door. Down into a living space that could have swallowed her entire apartment whole.

The Living space was furnished simply with an enormous plush rich cream sofa that stretched for almost the entire length of the room in a beautiful horseshoe curve. It was adorned with cushions ranging in sizes, all plumped and organised immaculately in their specific place.

The space in-front of the sofa was filled with a large soft, short pile, light cream rug that matched the simplicity of the walls that enclosed the room.

In-front of that stood the most stunning fireplace Scully had ever laid eyes on.

It's red brickwork towered over her by a good foot. It was the sort of fireplace that as a child, Scully would have been convinced that Santa Claus could have come down easily, sack and all.

The heels of her shoes clicked along the floor and down the steps in front of her she followed Mulder towards the back of the house.

The Living area was separated from the Kitchen / Diner by more wooden steps, again three in total that fit perfectly in the centre of a red bricked arch spanning half of the room. The other half sealing itself away in the form of a waist high wall. Almost a view point from the kitchen down into the living area.

In the centre of the Kitchen stood a large piece of polished driftwood that had been fashioned into an island complete with four bar stools of the same material mirroring each other from either side of the island.

Surrounding the island was a series of work surfaces in polished granite, broken up only by the imposing black glossy range and double doored refrigerator. Lights hung from the ceiling over the island made complete by bronzed light shades.

Mulder threw the tan holdall onto the island quickly followed by his car keys and phone. He turned and smirked at a sight he never thought he would witness in his partnership with Dana Scully.

She was speechless.

"You okay Scully?" he asked again this time his voice lighter.

"Mulder this place it's, it's unbelievable, your parents, did they…"

Mulder glanced at the floor and smiled.

"No erm, no Scully they left me this place pretty much a shell. They tore most of their respective things out when they divorced. I err, I come here sometimes to do this place up or just to get lost… Well at least I used to. I have very little reason to come here much any more. I've actually been doing this place up recently to possibly sell on but, I, I haven't had the heart to let it go yet".

"You've done all this yourself?" she smiled coyly "And yet you're place in DC is kept in a questionable condition most of the time".

"Well what can I say Scully my place in DC is just somewhere for me to exist. This place was a home, is a home. Or at least it will be a home some day to somebody".

Scully nodded gently and licked her lips, her eyes fell to the floor.

"So" He began "There's absolutely nothing here by the way of food. I'm gonna head to the store and grab some stuff and I promise no junk food Scully okay. Why don't you head upstairs and pick a room they're pretty much all the same. You can freshen up or just take it easy until I get back? You'll find clean towels in the closets."

"Yeah I think I will. Thanks Mulder".

"No problem partner".

She stood transfixed in a moment that by any other interpretation would have been described as awkward. This couldn't be further from the truth. A million thoughts raced through Scully's mind. His words puzzled her. He described this house as a home some day. Was this a gesture, did he want her to read into this? Was he warning her away?. Bringing her here, out of everywhere they could have run to he chose this place?

Did he want this to be her home.. their home? But he followed this with that word 'partner'.

Partner.

Partner.

Partner.

_Oh god Dana get a grip! The man's just doing you a favour! Why must you read into everything!_

She shook the thoughts from her mind and retreated back into the living area and began the climb up the spiral staircase to the upper floor.

The steam from the shower clouded the en-suite bathroom as Scully stood under its spell. She scrapped her fingers through her hair as the hot water cascaded along the longitudinal lines of her slender body, cleansing her of the past 24hrs and baptising her into the shelter of the house. God it felt good.

Turning off the shower she pulled a cream towel from the railing and wrapped it around her body.

The soft thickness of the carpet rustled underneath her toes as she padded through into the bedroom and swapped the towel for a thick white robe that hung off the back of the door. Sitting on the bed Scully continued to towel the sodden mass that was her hair. As she gently rubbed her hands through to her scalp the sensation encouraged her eyes to gently close. The pillows cradled her lovingly as she gently lay back into their welcoming embrace. '_Five minuets wont hurt'…_

_Dana, Oh Dana, Sweetheart you're going to regret this. Dana, Daanaa …. LOOK AT ME!_

A sudden gasp, air refilled her lungs and Scully sat bolt upright on the King sized bed, a thick sheen of sweat covering her face and chest. Her hands ran along her face, a feeble attempt to wipe away the evidence of her nightmare.

Scully listened intently. The house was Mulder still out? A glance towards the bedside clock told her it would be unlikely at 22:30. Fuck she'd slept for too long.

Scully climbed off the bed and headed for her pile of clothes that she she had left across the room only to find they had been removed and a note in their place.

_Scully, Didn't have the heart to wake you. I've taken your clothes to wash. A bag with some of your clothes is inside the wardrobe courtesy of the gunmen. There's a meal downstairs if you want it. If you need anything I'm across the hall._

_PS. Don't worry Byers collected your clothes not Frohike. M x_

A broad grin crossed her face and following the note. Scully headed for the wardrobe and removed her bag so she could change.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. Apologies yet again for the delay in updating thank you for your patience with me :) **

**This Chapter is heavy so fair warning - it's hard. but it will become easier... I know i've said that before but have to get through this stuff first.**

**Reviews welcome as always... enjoy :) **

* * *

Once changed Scully descended the winding staircase slowly. Gingerly taking each step carefully as the cold from the raw black metal bore through into the base of her feet and sent a sharp shiver through her body causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

On observation the downstairs area was now illuminated by a soft, dimmer light than the one before it and Scully could hear a faint scraping noise coming from behind a solid wooden door adjacent to the kitchen. Her curiosity gaining the better of her she made her way towards the door and cautiously opened it to peer around.

The door opened into a sparse red bricked room that was illuminated by one low overhanging light in the centre of the ceiling.

The decoration within the space was non existent with the exception of a large rough topped work bench placed flush against the right side of the wall and a smaller work surface that occupied the middle of the room.

Mulder was leant diligently over the middle work surface. Shirt off, back sweaty, muscles tensing and flexing with each firm stroke of the blocked sandpaper he held gripped in both hands. His focus fixed on the large piece of wood that lay clamped atop of the work surface.

The air was thick with dust from all of the wood shavings and sanding. The only ventilation in the room came from the gap left by the small window towards the far end of the workshop. Mulder was so immersed with his task that her hadn't heard Scully enter the room and close the door behind her.

A thick swallow followed with the licking of her lips and tilting her head sidewards she took full advantage of her unnoticed presence and cautiously drank in the sight before her. He truly was something to behold. In truth she admired so much about this man, so much more than the image that stood in front of her. His kindness, his beliefs, his never faltering devotion towards her or his insatiable lust for the truth and its mysteries. However right now in this moment none of that mattered as her primal animal instincts and her admiration was firmly bound to the delicious way his back curved and the way his muscles contracted effortlessly back and forth as he leant over his project on the bench. His strong muscular physique was a feast for her unworthy eyes. One of which she happily devoured as she watched a bead of sweat drip tantalisingly from his neck and run down his spine.

Her trance was momentarily broken and the situation she found herself in suddenly began to make her feel uneasy. Internally she was faced with powerful conflicting emotions. This man, this simple genetic human, roused feelings within her. Deep, complex and emotional feelings, that she had perfected at hiding these many years, were now simmering and bubbling underneath the surface of her soddenly hot feverish skin. What the hell was happening to her? A sudden queasiness flooded her body from the pit of her stomach, and radiated up through her to the base of her throat. She shouldn't be feeling this way. How could she after her recent experience? Confusion, nothing but confusion overpowered any rational thoughts that tried to resonate through the fog that had descended and taken up residence within her mind.

The man she was going to marry, her fiancé, was still out there. Was he looking for her? Had he hurt her family ? Had he given up? So many unresolved questions and she had just ran and not looked back. Ran, like a scared child, away with another man albeit this man was Mulder but they had ran nonetheless like cowards. They don't run away from the darkness…

More confusion. Her private thoughts suddenly became overpowering and a small sharp intake of air gave away her stealth position and Scully instantly regretted it. She would have given so much to just watch him work for a few moments more.

"Hey, your up. I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow" the smile he gave her fading as he remembered he currently stood in front of her without his shirt. "Oh sorry I just wanted to make some headway with this I haven't touched it since last time I came up here".

"No I'm sorry I should have said something. What is it?" she enquired, stuffing her hands into the back pockets of her jeans not entirely sure she was bothered to hear the answer but anything to distract her from her current thoughts was welcome.

"A coffee table, or it will be eventually I find all sorts of drift wood along the beach, I cant help myself its too beautifully simple to throw away. A little bit of effort and it blossoms into something stunning" He smiled lightly at Scully as he realised she wasn't really paying him her undivided attention.

Mulder turned to return the sandpaper block back onto the work surface when a hand not belonging to him quickly occupied his right shoulder. She had moved towards him and was now stood directly behind him staring intensely at his back.

"Where did you get these?" enquired the voice of a serious medical doctor as her hand ran faintly along the scorched marks that lined his otherwise unblemished back.

Mulder froze partly from the pain that still seeped from these wounds and partly from the feel, even if only ever so faintly, of her hand brushing over them I examination. He slowly turned removing the marks from her view. Her hand however did not leave him but instead followed the contour of his body around to his lower abdomen and there it rested.

Mulder looked into her eyes and she reciprocated the gesture.

"I honestly don't know Scully…" his left hand now covering hers still motionless at the base of his stomach. Her eyes darted towards the movement.

"But I'm willing to stake my career that you are the owner of something very similar if not identical". The words rasped out of his throat sounding louder than intended within the echoed environment. He hadn't meant to broach this topic here. He wanted a cosy warm safe space to speak to her and try to prise out any information he could that would begin to offer some sense to this situation they had found themselves in. But here the opportunity had presented itself, so he took it.

In turn she offered nothing in way of a response to his statement.

The thick heavy air weighted down onto them as she stood motionless intently concentrating her gaze, trying hard to continue her study of the marks that were now in fact out of her line of vision.

Mulder's hand released Scully's and relocated, joining his other, to her face and holding her protectively in his large warm palms.

"Scully" the faintest of a whisper "speak to me".

A pair of glossy blue eyes rose up to meet with his. Still no reply. A soft nod instead in its place as her eyes roamed over the rest of the room.

Mulder lead her gently by the hand towards the door clicking off the light as they exited the dusty atmosphere and re-entered the kitchen.

He reached for the kitchen island to retrieve his t-shirt with his free hand and continued to lead a reluctant Scully down towards the sofa in the living room.

With the contact broken she instantly sat, hooking one leg under the other as she angled herself sideways on to Mulder who had finished pulling his t-shirt back on over his head as he sat opposite her on the large sofa. Leaving just enough room between them to ensure she didn't feel hemmed in or smothered. Ensuring her freedom to leave this situation at any point.

A large sigh escaped her and Mulder thought better than forcing her to into starting so he instead took the lead.

"I don't want you to feel pressured Scully but I…"

"Its okay Mulder…. I don't feel pressured by you".

In truth he didn't expect this, not right away. He thought it might have taken a few days to coax this out of her. He thought better than to interrupt her.

"I feel so ashamed, Mulder" - it was barely audible but it was there.

"I met Jack at my Mom's, Bill had invited him… Oh what's the point, Mulder you already know this part".

"I do Scully" He nodded in agreement "But I wasn't about to interrupt you. You can tell me this in your own way and in your own time, I'm not going anywhere. We don't have to do this now, not if you're not ready okay?"

A soft nod…"Mulder why are you so good to me?"

"Because I L… Do you want some wine Scully" a faint smile and a subtle nod was her reply.

He quickly returned with two rather full glasses of red and proceeded to hand one of them to Scully who gratefully took the glass from him and began to drink.

"I'm not going to lie Mulder I'm surprised you bought wine in."

"Rule one, know your audience Scully." He smiled. Pointless banter to ease them back into some form of communication.

Supporting the glass on her thigh she played with it, running her index finger along the rim for a short while before Mulder reached forward and carefully took the glass away from her hands placing it alongside his on the floor. Taking hold of both of her hands he ran his thumbs over her tense white knuckles and asked:

"Scully do you trust me?"

"Yes" The response was instant.

"I want you to close your eyes" She did immediately and Mulder let go of her hands, resting them back into her lap.

" I want you to breath Scully. I want you to loosen your shoulders and your neck, and follow your breath throughout your body. When your ready, slowly take me back, take me back to the point where you can't feel yourself any more".

The silence between them was deafening. Ten minuets had past and Scully sat across from him, eyes closed and motionless. This wasn't working. Readying to end this failed attempt Mulder slowly lent forward to touch her hand, when instead Scully opened her mouth and spoke to him.

"I'm here Mulder".

Mulder blinked repeatedly and stayed silent for a few moments to allow her to adjust. Delicately he responded by asking:

"Where are you Scully?"

"My Mom's front porch were talking. Jack, he's stood away from me. I'm getting cold, the Sun is going down".

She appeared detached. As if they were discussing a case. He continued.

"What are you discussing Scully?"

"Nothing of any importance, random stuff really - he doesn't speak about himself".

"What are you thinking?"

"He's gone quiet, why is he so quiet - He isn't stood near me, he's at the other end of the porch".

"What's happening Scully?"

"He's turned towards me, he's telling me he's in love with me, I have to marry him and become his wife".

A knot formed deep within Mulder's stomach but continued to guide her.

"What are you thinking?"

"No, I think No. I don't want to marry him. Then you, about you I… I think of you, about our work, our life together… I think of you and I want you close by, but your not close by and I.. I feel suddenly very lost and alone - He restarts again now he's talking about us"

"Us?" Mulder quizzed carefully.

"Yes. Us. Me and you. Our work, our life, he's mocking what we have built he says I don't need it any more. He says He needs to be married, he selected me, I fit him perfectly".

"What's happening now?"

"He's placing a ring on my finger, it's stunningly beautiful and its glistening". Her eyes still tightly closed as she swivels the jewelled ring that still decorated her left hand using her thumb. Mulder's eyes swat to the action forgetting that she still had that on. Smothering the urge to tear it from her hand he allows her to continue uninterrupted.

"He kisses my cheek, it's the first time he's ever kissed me. I feel a sudden anger rise within me, I tell him no, I don't want this but I don't want to offend him. I tell him lightly as he's walked away again".

"How does he respond to that Scully?"

"He's walking back towards me now, I'm trying to remove the ring. I want to give it back. It's not mine I tell him it doesn't belong to me but he's stopped me. He's lifting my arm up near his face. He kisses it, the underside of my arm, down and down. I feel… I'm getting nervous Mulder".

He watched her moisten her lips in readiness to continue. His inner struggle to remain calm was raging deep within his mind and was about to become near impossible to contain as she continued with her recollection unprompted.

"He's looking at me, he's smiling. I can't move Mulder. God why can't I move? - His teeth he's… he's biting me… I can feel his teeth ragging, tearing my skin forcing themselves into my arm, God Mulder I can't think. There's blood and its mine, it's running down my arm. My mind is clouded, I make no noise, I want to scream, shout, anything, but I can't… and I don't".

Mulder's jaw set firmly and his fists had clenched into two tight balls but remained still and restrained in his lap. He held back any feelings that he had to stop her. Instead he spoke very carefully so as not to interrupt her thought process. She was remarkably resolved. Very little emotion seeping into her recollections. Straining to keep any of his own emotion from his voice he proceeded to walk with her through her memory.

"What's happening now Scully?"

"Melissa, she's come outside she's speaking with Jack I can't hear them, I don't care what they're discussing. My arm hurts, I've covered it. I don't want her to see it. She tells me your on the phone. They're going inside now, He's happy, he's leading Melissa away I can hear him talk about maids of honour…"

She stills momentarily as if to catch her breath and begins again.

"I run to you, upstairs to you… to the phone… we speak. I… want to tell you so badly about what's happening but I don't… I'm scared of what you'll think of me. I'm scared you'll think less of me of my behaviour. Because I've done this to you before, I've hurt you before with Ed, I ran off and did something stupid then and hurt you. You tell me that your coming and I start to panic. I want you to come, so badly I want you to…but you can't come you can't be here - He's heard us Mulder… me… He's heard me - He's not happy with me.

"Where is he now Scully?"

"He's on my bed he's sat next to me, he wants to know who I was speaking with… I don't respond but he already knows. He's stroking my hair now, he's calling me darling…

Mulder closes his eyes, desperately holding back the flood of tears ready to give his emotional position away. His chest heaving silently and slowly as he already knows where this is going. He doesn't want to believe it he can quite summon the courage to believe it.

"Scully…" its a whispered payer to her to prove him wrong. But she doesn't. She can't.

Tears begin to leak from her still closed eyes. Running, running down her face, falling like a melting glacier from her cheeks.

"I stand to go but he's got my wrist and throws me. I land on my bed. Something hits my face… so hard.. there's a ringing… I can't.. I struggle to hear properly but a bell, not a bell but like a bell something jingles. He throws me over I can't move Mulder, I can't move. He's talking to me - His breath its in my ear, its hot and wet. He smells, his smell its surrounding me and I can't move. I have no clothes Mulder. He's hitting me on my back, all over my back… it's his belt Mulder he's hitting me with his belt… he's stopped now, he tells me it's nearly over… He's… He's raping me Mulder… He - I let him… I allowed him to rape me".

Unable to bear any more and with glassy vision from the tears that poured from his soul. Mulder leapt across the small distance that separated them and held his broken now heavily sobbing partner as close as he possibly could.

Her eyes flung open and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. Clawing at his t-shirt as she sobbed. Heaving cries echoed throughout the house as she scrambled to pull Mulder closer towards her squeezing her eyes closed once again.

His hand cradled her head into his shoulder as his own tears fell and mixed with hers pooling into his now sodded t-shirt.

He holds her. It's all he can do. There are no words. It's almost like somebody has killed her. Ripped away the most precious thing in the world to him and yet she's still here and she's clinging to him she needs him. He needs her.

He pulls her towards him, maintaining his hold on her and leans against the end of the sofa so they are both laying aside one another, Scully tucked safely into the back of the couch. Mulder not relenting his hold on his now calming partner. They softly cry together until time began to fade away into the small hours and sleep covered them with their own thick blanket of security.

The Sun broke like a thief into the house, through the large downstairs windows and stole the peaceful slumber from Mulder's grasp. Replacing his current comfort for that of warmth from its beams of heat. He felt like it was a fair swap. His eyes were sore and tight as he lightly rubbed them, slowly bringing himself round and back into the now. Lifting his arm slightly he checked his watch for the time. 08:30 am. Chancing a glance towards Scully he noted her calm and peaceful expression as he watched her chest slowly rise and fall in a mesmerising rhythm against his own. She had slept undisturbed through the night cocooned tight within his arms. Right where she was meant to be.

He briefly considered moving to shower and put some coffee on for them but thought better of the idea. He didn't want her to wake up alone. Not after the events of last night. So instead he relaxed back into his original position and closed his eyes in a feeble attempt to resume into the land that held his dreams.

It was another two hours before Scully roused from her sleep. Fluttering her heavy eyelids open she noticed Mulder had not moved. His arms still wrapped protectively around her. Without a second thought her eyes once again closed and she snuggled securely into his broad chest, inhaling his familiar comforting scent deep into her lungs.

"Hey" came the croak from above her. Scully glanced upwards only to be greeted by a soft smile and a long lingering kiss that was placed firmly on her forehead.

"Hi" she meekly responded. The smile that broke from her face however spoke for itself.

There they stayed still and settled in that moment that lasted so briefly. Just looking into each others eyes. They needed no spoken words.

Breaking this silent ritual Mulder was the first to speak.

"I wish every morning could be like this Scully" The words spilled out before they were checked. Shit. Had he just blown everything?

Scully pulled slightly back and re-positioned herself a little higher up the sofa so their eye line was level. A broad smile emanated from her lips as she spoke quietly in response. "So do I Mulder".

His eyebrows arched slightly at her. He did not expect that. He felt like a bit of a bastard. To anyone else this would appear he was making a move on his vulnerable partner and after everything she had told him in confidence of her horrific ordeal. The truth in fact was that _this_ had carefully simmered between them for years. It angered him that it had taken something like this experience for them to reach this point but they were finally here and there was never going to be a return route. At least not for him.

"Mulder?" The question broke his solitary daydream.

"Hmm, yes Scully what is it?" His right hand stroked delicately through her auburn tresses as he spoke.

"Do you want to kiss me?" the question was hesitant but solid.

He swallowed hard before replying "You know I do Scully… more than anything" his hands continued their mission through her hair but his body remained still.

"Then why don't you?" the whispered question hung between them momentarily before he responded.

"Is this really what you want Scully? Or is this something you feel that you need? Because you mean too much to me for me to disrespect you in that way… I wont risk loosing you". The statement was sloppy in its delivery and open to possible misinterpretation and he knew it.

Her eyes batted quickly between Mulder's Jean clad legs and the hem of his t-shirt, not daring to look directly into his eyes.

"I wouldn't want you to do anything your uncomfortable with Mulder" she whispered trying her best to hide the emotion that was once again rising within her. "I can understand if you feel I'm now tainted or in some way damaged goods…"

"Fuck, no Scully no, I could never think that, Never!". His had now stilled holding her head up to him. Forcing her to look into his eyes. "I just mean this can't be a one time thing for me, It just can't I… I've loved you for too long to fuck this up between us. You mean so much more to me than you can ever begin to imagine and I will _never_ do anything to hurt you Dana".

Her eyes began to fill at the use of her name. "I love you Scully… I always have…I always will".

Heavy large tears fell from her lashes as she rasped out the reply he had wanted so badly to hear from the very first day she walked into the basement office.

"Kiss me Fox…" Her smile that followed caused his heart to miss a beat and consequently speed into action as he closed the small gap that existed between them and tantalisingly brushed his lips across those of his soulmate.

He applied a steady, firm pressure down onto her lips. Not pushing his luck, instead allowing her to set the pace and take the lead if she so wished. She did. Opening her mouth and lightly dragging her tongue across the plump surface of his bottom lip, he granted her the entrance she craved and in turn reciprocated her actions. The soft duel that evolved into existence between them was like nothing Mulder had ever experienced before. It left him breathless as he reluctantly pulled away for necessary air.

"Jesus Scully" He rasped and she giggled involuntarily at his words as he expelled them with closed eyes.

"Sorry" she chuckled quietly as his smile grew broader and he kissed the tip of her nose sobering the situation and calming her giggles.

"I'm in love with you Dana Katherine Scully" the words reached into her soul as he searched her eyes for her response.

"I'm in love with you Fox William Mulder".


End file.
